


BlueJay: The Awakening of Despayr

by Sawdust_15



Category: miraculous ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawdust_15/pseuds/Sawdust_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Scarlett Agreste, Adrein's cousin, and how becoming the BlueJay will change the city of Paris forever..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time for Change

Today was the day that Scarlett's life will change forever. Scarlett was a beautiful sixteen year old girl. Her hair was a milk chocolate color, she had it up in messy bun. She had light tan skin and eyes that were a soft turquoise color. She wore a creamy-white sweater whose sleeves cut off a little bit below her elbow, she tucked the sweater in underneath a blue skirt that came up above her waist and hung down to her middle part of her thigh and wore black boots cut off above the ankle. She also like to carry a small but stylish backpack everywhere she went.

She just arrived in Paris to live with her uncle and her cousin. She had packed all of her personal items and some of her parents. Her cousin and uncle are the only family she has left after the accident.

Scarlett was looking for her luggage at baggage claim. She found all three bags after about ten minutes of waiting. She had just grabbed the last bag when she looked up to see a blonde boy with green eyes smiling at her. She smiled back with excitement.

"Adrien!" Scarlett said

Its been seven years since she last seen her cousin but she could recognize him from anywhere. She looked at him as he came to her at a fast pace. Adrien was up next Scarlett, he soon wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

"I've missed you." He whispered as he hugged her. Scarlett hugged hard and closed her eyes. She pulled away and looked at him. 

"I did too." She said 

Adrien grabbed a suitcase as Scarlett did the same. Adrien's bodyguard grabbed the other and escorted them to the limo that was awaiting for her arrival. Adrien opened the limo door for Scarlett and waited for her to get in before he did. As they were on their way back to Adrien's home, he was showing her where the school was that she would be attending and how great of friends he has there. Scarlett was ecstatic. She was ready to go to her new school but she also felt scared because she's the new girl.

They arrived at Adrien's home. Scarlett's eye were filled with amazement. She got out of the limo with her mouth open and walked to the front door with Adrien behind her. When she opened the door she stood there for a moment like is she was regretting her decision. She walked into the house slowly, you could the echo of her boots heels throughout the house when she walked. She looked all around and turned to Adrien, he had a slight smile on his face when he looked at her but the smile didn't last long. He looked up straight a head of him and saw his father standing at the top of the stairs. 

"Hello Scarlett." Gabriel said firmly. Scarlett turned around at the sound of his voice. She looked at him with a slight smile. "It's nice to see you again." 

"Hello uncle...You have a lovely home." She looked up at him as he looked down at her. 

"Thank you Scarlett. I hope you make my home your home. Nathalie will show you to your room." He said it with no expression as if he was dead.

Scarlett nodded at him. Her uncle looked at Adrien for a minute and without saying another word he turned around and walked away. 

Scarlett looked at Adrien as he was still looking where his father once stood. She saw sadness in his bright green eyes. Adrien noticed that she was looking at him and softened his face with a smile. Nathalie came out from behind Scarlett and told her to follow. They went up the stairs and to the right. There was three doors in the hallway. One was a large bathroom and another was Adrien's room, the door across from Adrien's was her room. 

Scarlett opened it slowly. Her mouth dropped once more to the sight of the room. The room was huge. It was a half shaped nonagon with a king bed in the middle of the center wall, the furniture was all a chocolate brown wood and the decorations and comforter were gold, silver and white. Scarlett looked to her left and saw a walk-in-closet. The bathroom was even bigger than her old living room in Florida. 

"Mister Agreste wanted me to address a few rules," Nathalie said looking at Scarlett with her hands behind her back, "Do not disturb Mister Agreste unless he talks to you first. Bedtime is ten p.m. and do not make much ruckus. Be quiet so Mister Agreste could work in peace." 

She exited Scarlett's room, closing the door behind her, without another word. Scarlett turned around and saw that her luggage was to the right of her bed. She was dead tired from the jet lag and the different time zone. She looked at her bed debating if she could take a nap or not. She walked over and curled up on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being so short and boring. I promise it will get better!


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School went rather well

It's been about a week since Scarlett moved to Paris and today was the day she'll be attending school. Adrien seemed more excited for her to go then Scarlett did. Adrien kept Scarlett a secret from his friends because he wanted her to be a surprise. They got into the limo and start to head to the school.

"Are you ready for school?" Adrien asked Scarlett as she was looking out the window. She then looked at him and smiled.

"More than ever.. And believe me I'm usually not too excited for school," She said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that.. But there's nothing that be afraid of or anything like that. Just be yourself, I'm sure everyone would love you.. And besides you aren't the only one new to the school," He told her, "There have multiple new students who just moved here."

"Oh?" She was glad she wasn't the only one. "What are they like?"

She shifted her body to where she could look at him easier.

"Well there is a guy named Kaden, who moved here from Alaska. He's cool... Every girl at the school has crush on him," He said with a chuckle, "And there's a girl from California too. She's very shy at the moment but she'll warm up to everyone. Her name is Ciara."

Before he could talk about more, they pulled up to the school. The limo came to a stop as Adrien and Scarlett got out one at a time. They both walked up the stairs together.

Scarlett wasn't scared. She was terrified. They walked into the school together, side by side. Everyone was staring at Scarlett. She had to be confident and show everyone that she wasn't afraid. She put a big smile on her face and loosened up.

The teachers greeted Scarlett before class started. Afterwards She walked to her first class that she had with Adrien. The classroom had tables not desks. Each table seated six people. Adrien walked to the first table at the front of the room. Scarlett was seated to the right of Adrien.

As they were talking the bell rang for the students to start heading to class. Alya, Nino and Marinette walked in at the same time talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Alya and Nino walked to the table and sat down. Nino had seated to the left of Adrien. Marinette walked behind them to her seat next to Alya, who was sitting next to Nino.

"Hi, my name is Scarlett."

"It's nice to meet you Scarlett. I'm Marinette and these are my friends, Alya and Nino."

"So your the new girl that everyone has been talking about?" Nino asked.

"Um..Yeah, You could say that."

"So you two know each other?" Alya said slow pointing at both, Scarlett and Adrien.

"She's my cousin. She use to live in Florida but now lives with me," Adrien gave a slight smile at Alya, "So any news about Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Whose Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Scarlett looked at them cluelessly. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Only the greatest superheroes of all time!" Alya let out, "These heroes protect the city of Paris day and night, fighting off the Akumatized Villains from terrorizing Paris, who work for the man that hinds in the shadows named Hawk Moth. He wants Ladybugs and Chat Noir Miraculous for himself to take over the world."

They all looked at her in shock.

"What? It's my bio for the LadyBlog," Alya started to laugh.

"So what's Ladybug like?" Scarlett asked.

"Amazing, kind, beautiful, smart and always thinks about others before she thinks about herself," Adrien started daydreaming.

Marinette's eyes widened at the sound of Adrien talking about Ladybug.

"And Chat Noir?"

"Charming, cool, funny and Ladybug's sidekick," Adrien added.

They talked about who all was Akumatized in their class, then Chloe Bourgeois walked in and saw Scarlett sitting with Adrien.

Marinatte and Alya sighed at the sight of her

"Scarlett? Is that you??" Chloe walked over to her and hugged her. "OMG! Adrikins, why didn't you tell me she was attending our school?!"

Chloe and Scarlett use to go to school together before she moved. Scarlett never really liked Chloe but she just wanted to be nice.

"Why are you sitting with them?" Chloe had a discussed look while pointed to Marinatte and Alya. Scarlett looked at the two girls then back at Chloe.

"Anyways! We have to go shopping together, I'll show you around Paris. Oh! And I'll show you all my clothes.."

Chloe proceeded to go on and on about herself but never notice that Scarlett was distracted by something behind her.

A boy walked into the classroom. His hair was a dark brown with a short haircut that was parted to the left side of him. He had hazel eyes and tan skin. His face was thin and his posture was perfect. She watched him as he took seat next to her. Scarlett and the boy looked into each other's eyes and it was like time just stopped.

The bell rang and Chloe had a seat at the table next to theirs.

"M..My names Kaden. Kaden Gray, " He stuttered.

Kaden looked at her and realize he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He stared into her eyes waiting for a response.

"My names Scarlett. Scarlett Agreste," She said with a smile, "But you can call me Scar."

"Is she always that rude to you?" Scarlett looked away asking Marinette and Alya about Chloe, breaking her moment with Kaden.

"Yes, but we really don't care for it. No one really does like her. Some actually just put up with her crap so they won't get on her bad side," Alya stated.

Miss Bustier entered the class and talked to them about a prom themed project that they would be working on together in groups of six. Everyone at the tabled nodded at each other agreeing to work together. They were all excited for it.

 

* * *

 

Lunch time came around and Marinette invited Scarlett to sit with her and Alya. It was a table away from where Adrien was sitting. Scarlett packed her lunch as well as Marinette and Alya.

"So do you like it here in Paris?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, Paris is a lot prettier than the pictures," Scarlett giggled.

"How was it like in Florida?" Marinette asked.

"It very humid there. I like the weather better here than back in Florida," Scarlett told them.

"So what made you move here in Paris?" Marinette asked her.

Scarlett froze at the sound of the question. She looked at Marinette then looked back down.

"M...My parents were killed in a accident," She looked back up to see sadness in both Alya's and Marinette's eyes.

"I..I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay, Marinette. You didn't know." Scarlett cut her off.

Scarlett scanned the lunch room, trying to distract herself from her emotions. She noticed a red head sitting by herself in the back corner.

"Who the girl sitting by herself?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Ciara. She doesn't talk much," Marinette replied looking at the girl.

"We invited her to sit with us but she turned down the offer," Alya added.

Scarlett looked at the Ciara and saw a scared girl, afraid to come out of her shell.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Scarlett stood up.

"Your not going to get much out of her," Alya stated.

"Might as well and try, right?"

Scarlett started to walk over to her. The girl wasn't eating but reading a book. Scarlett walked to the corner table, looking at the girl. Ciara's skin was pale. She also had light green eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

The girl looked up slowly and shook her head no. Scarlett sat down in front of her.

"My name's Sc-"

"Scarlett, I know. The new girl," her voice was soft and quite.

"I guess the word gets around?"

"Yeah.." She was very shy, "My names Ciara."

"It's nice to meet you Ciara. Uh.. What class do you have next?" Scarlett asked trying to bring up a conversation.

"Um...Science," She looked down at her book.

"Really? I do too!" Scarlett straighten up, "We should sit together!"

Ciara looked up at her again and nodded a yes. This time she had a small smile to her face. Scarlett was bringing her out of her shell, slowly but surely. Scarlett stood up slowly and looked at Ciara.

"I'll see you next period," Scarlett smiled.

Ciara smiled slightly and nodded. Scarlett turned around to see Marinette and Alya watching. She walked over to the table and smiled.

"How did you get her to talk to you?!" Alya questioned.

"I guess it just comes naturally." Scarlett replied.

 

* * *

 

The first day of school was over and the group of friends proceeded outside making plans to meet up for the prom project.

"We can all meet up at my place," Marrinate offered, "How about this Sunday? At 2?"

The group all agreed on the time and date. The limo had pulled up to get Adrien and Scarlett. They all said their goodbyes until next week. After they gotten home Scarlett started coming up with ideas for the prom theme. She had multiple in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this Fanfic. It has a good story to it.


	3. It's Not Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett and Adrien are connecting more.

* * *

Adrien was worried. He was worried she would find out that he was Chat Noir. He was overwhelmed and overthinking about the situation. _What happens if she walking in on me transforming or if she was to get hurt and I can't protect her_. He loved Scarlett but he didn't think her moving in was a good idea because now his identity is at stake.

There hasn't been any akuma attacks since Scarlett moved to Paris so that was good. But he was afraid to leave her alone.

"What's the big problem? If she finds out she finds out. Who cares," Plagg said with a piece of Camembert in his mouth.

Plagg was sitting on Adrien's bed while Adrien was pacing back in forth.

"Plagg, my identity is at stake. If she finds out.. Who knows what she would do! What if she tells Fath-"

"Do you really think that or are you just making up excuses. I mean come on Adrien, I barely know the girl and I know for a fact she wouldn't do that. So stop freaking yourself out, kid," Plagg interrupted Adrien.

Adrien looked at Plagg and realized he was right, she wouldn't do anything like that.

"Okay, okay, you're right," Adrien said while sitting down, "I don't understand why I'm being like this."

Adrien heard a knock at his door. He looked to Plagg indicating he should hide.

"Come in."

Scarlett walked into his room and looked at him.

"I was lonely in my room," She said.

Adrien noticed that her eyes were puffy from crying. He didn't want to say anything about it because he knew he would make it worse if he asked.

"It gets like that sometimes around here," Adrien was being completely honest.

Scarlett walked over and sat next to Adrien.

"I wasn't expecting this.. It's.. It's great here.. But.."

"It doesn't feel like home," He finished her sentence for her, "I know"

"Yeah, it's not home. Definitely not like home," Scarlett said, "Don't get me wrong this house, the school and my new friends are awesome but definitely not how I lived back in Florida.."

"Well, it use to not be this way. Before mom died everything was great but after her passing my father kinda just blocked me out of his life."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she looked at him, "You didn't deserve that."

Scarlett and Adrien sat next to each other in silence. Scarlett didn't like showing her emotions in front of people. She just wasn't that type of person and Adrien knew it would be awhile before she would open up about her parents.

The T.V. was on the news when clips of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting an akuma popped up on screen. This had caught Scarlett's attention. Her eyes were filled with amazement. Adrien looked at her and chuckled because of how wide they were.

"Next week, Mayor Bourgeois will give these crime fighting heroes the Metal of Honor. This event will be held underneath the Eiffel Tower at 6 p.m. sharp next Wednesday. Hope to you there Paris." The reporter said with a wink at the camera.

"We have to go!" She yelled.

Scarlett looked at Adrien. He knew something like this was going to happen and he knew he would have to make an accuse on why he won't be able to go. He just looked at her and smiled.

Scarlett looked behind him and dropped her mouth. Adrien whipped his head around quick expecting Plagg to be there but Plagg was no where to be found.

"Why.. Why do you have Ladybug dolls??"

Scarlett could barely get the question out because she was laughing so hard.

"They're action figures.. Why does everyone keep saying they're dolls?"

He looked back at Scarlett who was still laughing.

"Stop laughing, you're turing red," He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay... I'm sorry," She was still trying to catch her breath, "I bet I look like a tomato, huh?"

"A cherry tomato," Adrien started laughing with her.

It was time for them to go to bed. Scarlett said goodnight as Adrien did the same. She closed the door behind her. Plagg came out from underneath a pillow.

"I told you they were dolls," He said crossing his arms.

Adrien's face went back to annoyance.

"Shut up Plagg," He said looking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a small moment connecting moment between Scarlett and Adrien. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it so far. Just hang in there it's getting to the good part!
> 
> Next chapter hint: What are you?


	4. Wings Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett is givin information about becoming a superhero.

Scarlett went back to her room and flopped on her bed. She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. She was thinking about her parents especially her mother. Her mother was her role model, her hero and the one thing she loved the most.

She looked at her mothers jewelry box and wondered why she never opened it. She got up and went to her dresser where the jewelry box sat. She opened it and saw a small white box with a red star design at the top of it. She also saw papers, a lot of papers, that laid at the bottom of the jewelry box.

She grabbed white box, walked over and sat at the middle of her bed. She examined the box for a minute, seeing if there was anything else to the box. She turned it right side up and opened the white box.

A bright light flashed before her eyes, blinding her. As she rubbed her eyes she felt a gush of air run by her.

"Well hi!" A high pitched but scratchy voice said in front of her, almost having an British accent.

She opened her eyes to see a blue bird looking thing in front of her. She jumped back, holding a pillow between her and the blue bird.

"The name's Skii."

"How can you speak?? What are you??" Scarlett asked quickly.

"I'm a kwami. I let you use my powers. You have the power of the Blue jay. You also have a weapon and a special power," Skii said quickly with a straight face.

"A kwami?...Powers? Okay.." Scarlett looked at Skii with confusion, "How.. How do I get these powers, exactly?"

"By wearing the Miraculous. Your weapon is a fan and your special power is: Jay Vision, it let's you see the future. It can rage from a couple of minutes to a month but you only have 15 seconds before it wears off. You can also fly. You can make your wings appear and disappear at will." Skii pointed at the choke collar that was in the box, "May I ask for your name?"

"Uh.. Scarlett." She said looking at the kwami.

Skii definitely had the features of a Blue jay. Except he had little blue antennas coming off about an inch away from the sides of his eyes. Skii had a green eye color to him as well.

"It's nice to meet you Scarlett. Now here's a couple of things you need to know before transforming. First thing, you'll be fighting off an Akuma, this black and violet butterfly takes over a body of a mortal and turns them evil. The only one who can purify the Akuma is the Miraculous Holder of the ladybug. You can stay transformed as long as you want but once you use your special power you'll only have a couple of minutes before you transform back to your civilian form and Scarlett... Once you take this path your life will change forever," Skii talked quickly but you could understand every word he said.

Skii moved to the side as Scarlett look at the design of the necklace. The strap was black leather, at the middle was a small white feather at dangled from it.

She looked at Skii and back at the necklace that laid before her. She had already had change to her life. A new school and friends. She felt like this change will have a good impact on her. Scarlett grabbed the choke collar and put it on, it rested at the middle of her neck.

"Okay. Now to transform you have to say this: Skii, Wings Up! And at any point and time to de-transform you say: Wings Down!" The little kwami said.

He was in front of Scarlett. They looked at each other for a minute. Scarlett slowly stood up and walked over to her dresser.

"Skii, I don't think I'm cut out for this. Fighting villains and saving the world is probably not my thing," She looked back at him.

"Scarlett, you'll do great. Just believe in yourself," Skii said.

Scarlett looked at him and nodded slightly.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Adrien's room, Plagg could feel the new kwami's presence.

"Hey, Adrien. Wake up," Plagg said looking at the sleeping boy.  
  
"Ugh... Plagg, what is it this time?"

Adrien hates being woken from his sleep. He looked up where Plagg floated, who was looking at the door. By the way Plagg was acting, Adrien knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Plagg? You look concerned."

Adrien sat up and watched the black kwami. Plagg flew to the door and pressed his tiny hand on it. Plagg turned to face Adrien.

"It's.. It's another kwami," Plagg said, "I can feel its presence. It's very strong.."

"Another kwami? In my house? I doubt it Plagg," Adrien laid back down, rolling is eyes.

"Look kid, this kwami has a different feeling. The last time I felt it was.. Many, many years ago." Plagg said floating to the pillow next to Adrien.

"Plagg, I'm sure it's nothing. Just get some sleep and if it's such a big bother I will check it out, okay?" Adrien told Plagg, half asleep.

"Whatever you say kid but don't say I didn't warn ya," Plagg went back to his shelf and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

  Scarlett looked at Skii and smiled. She was ready. She was ready to change. To become the BlueJay.

"Skii, Wings Up!" Scarlett said and with that Skii then flew into the necklace as it turned from white to blue. Scarlett watched as her clothes disappeared and turned into a skin tight suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BlueJay has been born!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it so far! 
> 
> Everything is about to change... Well maybe just a little bit.


	5. Suit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett lays eyes on her suit for the first time.

 Most of her suit the same shade blue as Skii. Her black boots came up to the middle of her thigh, the rest of her legs were white. Her gloves were also black but cut off just above her wrist. White stretched across her stomach and went upward to her chest and the neckline was black. Her mask was the same shade of blue as her suit but her eyelids were white. From her bun, she had two blue ribbons that faded into black at the ends. She also had a small black belt that hung slightly loose around her waist.

 The choke collar rested just above the suit. The white feather had turned into a Blue jay's feather, having five little black lines.

 "This is so cool!" Scarlett twirled with amazement.

 She then looked at herself in the mirror and remembered what Skii said. _You have wings_.

 She looked at herself and thought about the wings. Within seconds the wings and a tail appeared. Her wings looked exactly like a Blue jay's wings. They came off at the upper part of her back, as if she was an angel. The wing spanned was arms length, the white tips of her wings let out a small glow in the dark. The tail was three big Blue jay feathers that hung from her waist and went down below the knees.

She looked at herself and laughed at the sight of the suit. She noticed a black stick that hung from the belt.

It was to the right of her body, Scarlett picked the stick up and flapped it open. It was her weapon, the fan. The tips of the fan was the blue shade, under was a white space and at the bottom was black. It also had a grey line between the white and black. Spread out, the fan was about the size of a ruler.  
  
 Scarlett felt strong and free, as free as a bird. She stared in the mirror for what seemed like an eternity. _I can become a superhero_.

 Scarlett looked to the side of her in the mirror and saw the window in the background. She turned around and walked over to it. She opened it feeling the fresh cool breeze in her brown hair.

 Scarlett seemed to have no care in the world. It was like she wasn't afraid of anything anymore. She backed up wanting to get a running start but before she ran she had closed and placed her fan back on her belt.

 She started to run and when she came closer to the window, she jumped. She was falling, plummeting toward the ground but she didn't care. At the last second she opened her wings and flew high in the sky, soaring above the clouds. She flew fast, very fast.

 For hours she flew, she was having the time of her life. She saw the Eiffel Tower and flew to it, making loops around the famous landmark. Everything about her new life was perfect.

 "Oh, this is going to be so fun!" She let out with a giggle as she flew back to the Agreste Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? It's getting gradually better, huh?
> 
>  


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that thing?

 It was a Saturday afternoon. Scarlett had left to go watch a movie with a couple of friends. Adrien didn't want to be stuck in his home by himself so he decided to take a stroll through Paris.

 It was a beautiful day, the wind blew ever so slightly, some clouds were here and there as the sun shined bright, giving off some warmth to the people of Paris.

 Adrien saw Nino and Alya walking together on the opposite side of the road, going in the same direction as him. Adrien knew Nino liked Alya. So he wanted to give them space before getting their attention.

 He walked slow, thinking about things. He mostly thought about Ladybug. He hasn't seen her in a while because there was no Akuma attacks. He thought about her eyes, her big blue eyes. He smiled at his imagination.

 "Adrien!" He heard a girl call from the other side of the road. He looked and saw that it was Alya.

 "Hey guy!" He yelled back.

 Alya and Nino were smiling at him until something caught Alyas eye. Her mouth dropped. Adrien looked in direction she was looking at.

 "Hello people of Paris! I am The Reaper and I've come to take over the lovely place you live in!"

 It was an Akuma. The host was solid black but his face was white but had black around its eyes. He held a staff in his right hand. He floated in the air looking at the people below him.

 Alya had grabbed her phone and started to record. She knew it wouldn't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir to get there.

 Adrien ran and hid behind a large garbage bin, that was in an alley way. Adrien opened his shirt to let Plagg fly out. This time, Adrien was actually wanting to fight and Akuma, he also wanted to see Ladybug.

 "Plagg it's time to transform," Adrien looked at the black kwami. "Plagg, Claws O-"

 Adrien heard a thud at the entrance of the alley way. The Reaper had fallen to the ground. Adrien walked over slowly to the Akumatized villain, who seem to have been knocked out cold. Adrien was concerned and confused.  _What just happened?_

 He looked at Plagg, who was crossing his arms and gave him the I-told-you-so look.

 "Don't look at me like that," Adrien looked away.

 "I warned you," Plagg flew in front of Adrien.

 "Whatever, it's time to transform. I want to see ladybug," He went behind the garbage bin again, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

 Adrien's clothes had turned into a skin tight black suit and he became Chat Noir. He walked over to the villain. He looked at it closely as he waiting for Ladybug.

 He heard her Yo-Yo above him. She dropped to the side of Chat Noir with one hand on her hip.

 "From the look on your face. I can tell this wasn't your doing."

 She bent downward and turned the villain over. She looked for the object that held the Akuma and figured out it was the staff that laid a couple feet away.

 "Did you see anything?" She asked Chat Noir.

 "No, all I saw was that he fell down, whoever it was or whatever it was, they knocked him out cold within seconds," He bent downward to be eye level with ladybug.

 Ladybug was thinking, thinking hard. She then had a theory but it seemed as if she didn't want to believe it.

 "You... You don't think it's another miraculous, do you?" She looked at Char Noir.

 "My Lady, it could be another Akuma for all I know," Chat Noir answered.

 They looked in each others eyes and looked back at the villain.

 "I think I'm going to patrol Paris tonight to see if I see anything," He added.

 Chat was looking around then he realized Alya was recording the whole time.

 "Would you like me to come with you?" She asked.

 She then picked up the staff and broke it in half. A little black butterfly had emerged from it. She then took her Yo-Yo and grabbed the butterfly to purify it. She opened her Yo-Yo and out came a little white butterfly. The man turned to his normal self and asked about what happened. After ladybug comforted him, she walked over to Chat Noir.

 "I think I'll be okay tonight. Thank you for the offer, bugaboo," He said, grinning.

 "Okay then, bug out!"

 She threw her Yo-Yo to a pole and swung around the corner not to be seen again. Chat smiled as she left. Seeing her for that ten minutes was a greatest thing that happened to him in days.

 

* * *

 

  
 Adrien had gotten home and de-transformed. He immediately grabbed his phone. Plagg had his arms crossed and looked at Adrien.

 "What, Plagg?"

 "You never listen. This is what I was trying to warn you about."

 "Look, I'm going to see what it is. So I know what we are dealing with."

 "What you are dealing with is something much stronger than you."

 Adrien pulled up the LadyBlog and scrolled to the video of the Reaper.

 The video started out with the Reaper stating that Paris was his. He floated slightly forward pointing his staff at the ground, as if he was attempting to attack. Before he could, something blue with wings had come up and hit him from behind, knocking him out with impacted. The Reaper hit the ground as the thing flew away fast without looking back at the Reaper and within seconds they were gone.

 "It seems as if Paris has an Angel looking out for us. Who is this person in blue and are they here to help Ladybug and Chat Noir? This is Alya and I'll see you next time Paris."

 The video turned off.Adrien couldn't really understand, it all happened so fast with no explanation. He replayed it over and over again. He couldn't tell if it was a male or a female or a friend or a foe. He wanted to find out who this mysterious hero was and he knew exactly how too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming together.


	7. My Name is BlueJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir meet BlueJay

 It was eleven o'clock at night and Chat Noir was sitting on a roof top. Waiting. Waiting for some kind of sign. Sound. Anything. He looked over as the city of Paris lit up.

 Something then caught his eye. A little flash of white fell downward on to a roof top a couple blocks away. This is what Chat was looking for. He ran to the rooftop but stayed as quiet as he could.  
  
 He was at the rooftop where the light had fallen from. He laid on his stomach and peeked over the rooftop. Then he saw her. She sat on the ledge of the roof, dangling her feet. Chat moved up to a pouncing position.

 She didn't move one bit. He was going to use the element of surprise. He grabbed his baton and threw it at her. As it flew to her she quickly turned around and blocked it with what seemed to be a fan. She was in a standing position now, looking up at Chat Noir. Chat's baton had fallen to the bottom of the building. Chat was in shock.  _She knew I was there the whole time?_

 They stared at each other for a minute. He studied her as she did with him. He then gave his signature grin to her but she didn't move a muscle. Chat knew what to do. His muscles tensed.

 Chat then pushed himself off the rooftop, falling towards the girl in blue. She didn't know how to react, she just froze. He wrapped his arms her waist and dragged her down with him.

 Before they knew it, they hit the ground and rolled, both were hurt from the impact. Chat Noir was on top of the girl in blue and had her pinned down.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He looked in her eyes, "You took down The Reaper."

"You mean, me doing your job? Yes, that was me."

 She was sassy, very sassy. Chat Noir frowned.

"Oh is the kitty upset that he didn't get any action?"

 Chat Noir got a close look at her and noticed her necklace, a choke collar. He realized it was a Miraculous.

 His face softened, "You have a Miraculous?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, please get off of me. I'm here to help you, not hurt you," She said quickly.

 Chat stood up and helped her up as well.

"Thank you," She added.

"How do I know if can trust you?" Chat asked her, "Last time Ladybug and I trusted someone they stabbed us in the back."  
  
 The girl looked at him.

"I'm not her," She replied standing straight, "And if I was to hurt you I would have already done it."

 Chat realized she was right. Ladybug wasn't here, it would have been the perfect opportunity to attack him. 

"Okay, you're right," Chat grabbed his baton that laid a couple of feet away, "But it's going to take some getting use to."

 The girl in blue nodded her head as in she understood what he felt.

"Are you some kinda bird?" He asked her, looking at her suit.

"Yes, I'm a bird."

"Where are your win-"

 Before he could finish, she relieved her wings to him. Chats mouth dropped at the sight of them.

"How did you know he was going to be there? You got there pretty quick."

 Her face softened, "I have the power to see the future. I saw him destroying the city. So I got to him before he could do anything. I also saw you attacking me."

They looked at one other and noticed that they looked oddly familiar.

"So you saw me throwing my baton?"

 She nodded.

"And the pouncing?" He added.

"Now that. I didn't see coming," She laughed.

 They stayed in the middle of the road and talked for a while. It didn't take Chat long to warmed up to her as she did the same. He had this feeling he could trust her. She reminded him of himself. She told him how she felt free in the suit as he felt the same.

"It's nice to have more help out there," Chat said with a weak smile.

 She looked at him and smiled, but her eyes shifted to something behind him, a pair of yellow eyes was in a dark alley way, watching them

"Chat," She said looking at the pair of eyes.

 Chat Noir turned around and saw the eyes that blinked every so often. Chat Noir gripped his baton, he had a bad feeling about it. But after about a minute of a stare down, the eyes left. Chat Noir looked back at the girl in blue in confusion. They both left the street and went on a rooftop.

"Well, it was nice finally meeting you Chat Noir," She put her hand out, "And maybe we could train together sometime?"

"I didn't quite catch your name?"

 He took her hand and shook it. She released her hand from his and walked to the edge of the building. She turned to him as he watched her.

"My name is BlueJay," She responded.

 She then leaned back and fell off the roof back first. Chat ran to the edge and looked down. She took flight upward, passing him. He looked up as she disappeared in the clouds.

"Awesome," He said to himself, still looking upward.

 

* * *

 

 It was Sunday, the day when the group of friends was to get together and work on the prom project. Scarlett and Adrien got ready to go to Marinette's house. Skii had hidden himself in Scarlett's backpack.

"Scarlett, are you ready?" Adrien asked

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone."

 She walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. She turned to see Adrien at her door way. She walked out of her room as Adrien followed behind. They left the mansion and started to walk to Marinette's.

"So what do you think about the new hero? You know from yesterday? Everyone on the LadyBlog has been talking about it," Scarlett said.

"I think she is here to help."

"So it is a girl?" Scarlett asked trying to be as clueless as possible.

"I mean, I think she's a girl. We won't know for sure until she shows herself... I mean himself? Yeah," Adrien said fast.

"Uh.. okay."

 They had just turned a corner and saw the bakery just down the road.

"Have you ate anything from here? They have the best sweets in the city," Adrien stated.

"No I haven't been able too, but I would love to try something."

"I'm pretty sure Marinette's parents will probably bring us something to munch on."

 They walked through the bakery doors, Scarlett took a deep breath in of the scent of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Well, hello there!" A man said from behind the counter.

"Hello, Tom. It's nice to see you," Adrien said.

"It's nice to see you too Adrien," Tom walked over to Adrien and shook hands, "Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Scarlett, she lives with me now."

"It's nice to meet you Scarlett," Tom said with a smile, "Marinette and Alya are upstairs, just go ahead and walk in."

 Adrien nodded to Tom and walked upstairs as Scarlett followed. They walked in to see no one in sight. Adrien walked to the staircase.

"Marinette? Alya?" Adrien let out.

"We're up stairs!" A voice said coming from upstairs.

 Scarlett and Adrien walked up the stair one at a time. Scarlett noticed it was a bedroom, Marinette's bedroom. Her room mostly was filled with the color pink.

"Hey guys!", Alya said

"Hey," Adrien said as Scarlett waved.

"Nino is on his way with Kaden," Ayla said.

  Marinette had set up an area for the group to work at in the middle of her room, six chairs in a circle. Adrien took a seat next to Marinette and Scarlett sat next to him as well. It wasn't long before Nino and Kaden walked into Marinette's room.

"Hey dudes! How's everyone?" Nino asked.

 They all greeted one another and sat down. Nino sat next to Alya as Kaden sat next to Scarlett. They all got to talking about a prom theme.

"I was thinking something that is easy but stylish and fun," Marinette said.

"Something different," Alya added.

"Maybe we could mash up two things together?" Kaden asked the group.

 They all looked at him and nodded, agreeing.

"But what would be good together?" Nino asked. Everyone got quite, thinking about an idea.

"How about a Fairy Tale Masquerade?" Scarlett questioned.

  Marinette looked at Scarlett and nodded. Marinette grabbed her sketchbook and started to draw.

"Like everyone dress up as a modern fairy tale character and wear a masquerade mask that goes with the certain fairy tale character," Scarlett added, "like let's say Alya decided to go as a princess and her date would go as the frog. I know it might sound stupid when I explain it but in my head I have it all planned out."

"I actually like that idea," Marinette said.

"Yeah me too," Kaden agreed.

 The group planned the presentation out and decided who will say what and decided on a couple of decorations that they would present. Everything was coming together perfectly.

"So what do you guys think about this new heroine in Paris?" Alya asked.

"She's a girl?" Marinette asked.

"Yes. I was with Alya and I saw her too," Nino added.

"I don't know what to call her. I was thinking something like Blue Angel or-"

"BlueJay." Adrien and Scarlett both said, cutting Alya off.

 They looked at each other in shock because of how they both said it at the same time. They stared at each other for a minute as they group looked at them.

"BlueJay it is," Alya grabbed her phone and started typing.

 

* * *

 

 It was five o'clock in the afternoon and everyone went home but Kaden and Scarlett.

 Kaden wanted to get to know her better and also wanted to walk her home. They talked for a while but then it got quite. They walked through the park, slow and steady. Scarlett held her hands together behind her back as Kaden had his in the pockets of his jeans.

"So do you like Paris?" Kaden asked.

"Yes, it's very beautiful here," Scarlett said looking down.

"I didn't want to move here at first but now," he looked at Scarlett and paused, "I'm glad I did."

 He looked at her with his hazel eyes and smiled as she smiled back. Kaden liked Scarlett a lot, deep down he knew she was the one for him. They looked at each other for a minute when something caught their eyes from about them.

 Chat Noir was on the rooftops running, patrolling the city. Chat Noir noticed them looking, he smiled and waved as they did the same. He then jumped off the roof not to be seen again.

"Are you ready to go home?" Kaden asked.

 Scarlett was still looking to where Chat Noir once stood. She wondered who was under the mask and why they connected so well. She looked away.

"Yes, I'm ready," she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the others. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do you guys like it so far? 
> 
>  
> 
> It's getting better!


	8. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero in training.

 It was a Tuesday night and has been four days since the last Akuma attack. Marinette laid on her bed thinking about the other day. _Who was it or what was it?_ She looked at Tikki. The red kwami was eating a cookie beside her.   
  
"Tikki?"

 She was still looking at her. The kwami looked up at her.

"Yes, Marinette?" Tikki just finished eating her cookie.

"Do you think it was a Miraculous that took down The Reaper?"

 She couldn't get over the fact on how fast the Akuma was taken down.

"Uhh..." Tikki said.

 Marinette looked at her. She knew Tikki couldn't say much about the Miraculous but Tikki had a worried look on her face. Tikki floated to be eye level with Marinette.

"You may have to discuss this with Chat Noir. You haven't seen him since the last attack. Maybe he's seen something since then," Tikki said, "You know I can't really say much about this Marinette... I can only talk about it if it's seriously important."

"I know Tikki," Marinatte smiled slightly, "I think we should go for a ran tonight. What do you say?"

"I would love too!" Tikki said with excitement.

 Marinatte got up from her bed and stood in the middle of the room.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

 With that she was in her red skin tight suit and jumped out of her window.

 She jumped from rooftop to rooftop but something stopped her. She stopped and listened closely, she heard grunts as if two people were fighting. She heard the voices coming from the left of her. She threw her Yo-Yo to the rooftop next to her and then she saw them below her.

 Chat Noir was fighting a girl in blue. Ladybug sat back and watched from above. Chat Noir seemed to have a hard time keeping up with her pace. Chat was fast but she seemed to be faster.

 Chat Noir threw his baton at the girl in blue but she had blocked it with what seemed to be a fan. Chat's baton fell to the ground next to the girls feet. They looked at each other for a minute as they stayed in a fighting stance. The girl threw her fan, hitting Chat Noir in the chest. He flew backwards at impacted and rolled on the ground, he stopped himself and looked at her in defeat. Her fan rebounded off of him and came back to her. She then raised her hand to threw it at him again.

 Ladybug saw enough. She threw her Yo-Yo, wrapping itself around the girls arm, she looked back at Ladybug.

 Ladybug yanked the Yo-Yo back and pulled the girl with her. Ladybug jumped down and landed between her and Chat Noir

"Hey! What was that for?" The girl asked, she was still on the ground.

"You were hurting my friend," Ladybug spun her Yo-Yo to the side of her. "You okay, Chat?"

 She looked behind her as he stood up and smiled.

"My lady, she wasn't hurting me. We are training together," He walked over to the girl in blue and helped her up, "She's a friend."

  _Training?_ Ladybug was still spinning her Yo-Yo, "What's your name?"

"You can call me BlueJay," She replied standing straight, "I'm here to help."

"Well, BlueJay, Chat Noir and I don't need your help but thank you for the offer," Ladybug took her Yo-Yo and put it to her side of her waist.

"Ladybug, don't be rude," Chat stood standing next to BlueJay.

"Chat, may I talk to you in private, please?"

 Ladybug walked over and grabbed his arm, moving him away from BlueJay.

"Chat, we can't trust her. Remember last time we trusted someone? She was working for Hawk Moth."

"My Lady, will you please trust me on this one? We can trust her," Chat put his hands on Ladybugs shoulders.

"How do you know we can?" Ladybug looked into Chat's eyes.

He then shifted his body, to where it was facing BlueJay.

"I just have a good feeling about her," Chat looked at BlueJay as Ladybug did the same.

 BlueJay waited patiently, staying quiet. Ladybug didn't know how to feel about her new partner. Chat Noir and Ladybug walked over to BlueJay.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Ladybug said looking at BlueJay.

"It's okay, Ladybug. It's great to finally meet you. Chat talks a lot about you," She looked at him and smiled.

 Ladybug turned to Chat who gave his signature grin. Ladybug looked back a BlueJay. BlueJay was smiling at both of them but then something caught her eye. She looked at a rooftop in between Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"Chat.." BlueJay's mouth dropped. "The yellow eyes."

 Chat Noir and Ladybug turned around. They didn't just see the eyes, they saw the full body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but who is this mysterious person? And why are they watching them?


	9. Sliver Canis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sliver Canis obviously has a thing for BlueJay

 The body looked as if it was a male. He was in a sitting position. He had a gray skin tight suit on that had a lighter shade of gray going down from the top of his neck to his lower thigh. He had a bushy gray tail that had the lighter shade of gray at the end. He also wore a gray mask and had gray ears. He had light grey gloves and a black belt. His eyes glowed yellow. He was also holding a boomerang in his right hand. He had brown hair that was short and parted to the left. He had tan tint to his skin.

 He looked at them as the three looked back at him. He turned around and jumped off the roof. Chat Noir grabbed his baton and started to run after him. BlueJay and Ladybug looked at each other for a minute and started to run behind him.

 Chat Noir and Ladybug ran across the rooftops as BlueJay took the sky. She would be able to cut him off through flight. She flew fast head and saw the the boy running on four legs like Chat Noir did. He didn't noticed her flying above him.

 Ladybug and Chat Noir were just two rooftops behind him. BlueJay was a head of the boy and saw the opportunity to land in front of him to cut him off.

 He had looked behind him to see if the three were still following. He laughed, thinking he got away.

 BlueJay dove and flipped around so she would land facing him. She hit the edge of the rooftop and stood up quickly, looking at him. The boy in grey looked straight ahead and saw BlueJay in his way. His eyes widened and tried to stop himself but it was to late.

 BlueJay moved to the side just before he hit her. The boy fell of the roof and let out a call for help as he closed his eyes.

 He felt something had wrapped around his left leg. He opened his eyes and saw he was inches away from hitting the ground. He looked up and saw that Ladybug's Yo-Yo had wrapped around his ankle.

 Ladybug had him dangling upside down from a lamppost, tying her Yo-Yo to the pole of lamppost. All three of them were around him. He was looking at BlueJay the most.

"Alright, start talking," Chat Noir crossed his arms, breaking the silence, "Why have you been watching us?"

"I... I thought I was the only one... To... To have these powers," He looked at all of them with awe.

"What's your name?" Ladybug asked.

"Uh.. Sliver Canis," He said looking at Ladybug.

 He gazed back at BlueJay.

"Hello Miss," He smiled trying to be charming.

"A Miraculous, I'm guessing?" BlueJay looked at him with curiosity.

 He nodded and pointed to his belt. BlueJay moved closer to see a pin that looked like a wolf head, the eye glowed yellow. It had four little dots under its eye and one above it, they also glowed yellow.

 BlueJay looked back at Ladybug and nodded, confirming it was a Miraculous. Ladybug walked over to the post and untied her Yo-Yo.

 Sliver Canis fell to the ground landing on his back. He then sat up and rubbed his head. BlueJay walked over to him and put her hand out to help him up. He looked up at her and took her hand.

"Thank you, miss." Sliver Canis looked at her.

 Chat Noir still had his arms crossed and watched him. He had a bad feeling about him but never said anything.

 Sliver Canis looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir and smiled.

"It's nice to meet y'all. I've heard many stories...but I've never heard of you before," He said turning to BlueJay, "What's your name?"

 His smile was soft and his teeth were sparkling white.

"BlueJay but you can call me Jay.," She looked at him as if he was the only thing there.

"Well... It's nice to meet you, Jay."

 He took her hand and kissed it, BlueJay started to blush. Chat Noir looked at Ladybug in disgust. Ladybug laughed.

"That's what you look like when you flirt with me." She pointed at them and pointed back at her.

"But I probably look way hotter than that, " He glared at Sliver Canis.

 Ladybug giggled.

"So Sliver Canis, how long have you had your miraculous?" Ladybug asked his with her hand on her hip.

"I've had mine for a couple of years now," He looked at Ladybug and saw that her eyes widened, "It's kinda handed down from generation to generation."

 Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. Sliver Canis saw the looks on their faces but didn't question them.

"It's late, I'm going home," Chat Noir said walking past Sliver Canis, giving him an ugly glare.

 BlueJay and Ladybug looked at each other in confusion but brushed it off.

"Is he always this way?" Sliver Canis asked.

"No he's usually the friendly one when it comes to new partners," Ladybugs replied.

 They all decided it was time for them to get back to their homes and said their goodbyes as they all left in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another superhero in Paris? 
> 
> What's going on?


	10. Noble Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait... You're-?!

 It was the day of the ceremony, a Wednesday. When Ladybug and Chat Noir would receive the Metal of Honor.

 Scarlett just ate breakfast and got dressed for the day. She sat on her bed and was reading a book when Skii zipped by her. His just finished eating some sunflower seeds, it was his favorite food.

"You sure do like to read a lot. Don't they ever get boring?" Skii questioned.

"No they aren't boring, Skii. Uncle had Nathalie order me the best reviewed books."

 Scarlett looked at her blue kwami when she heard a knock at her door. Skii flew into Scarlett's backpack and hid.

"Come in," Scarlett said putting her book down. The door opened and Nathalie walked in her room, "Oh, hello Nathalie."

"Hello Scarlett, your uncle would like to speak with you," Nathalie hands were behind her back.

 Nathalie took Scarlett into her uncle's office. His office was mostly full of white and grey colors. She saw her uncle standing at his window. He looked outside without saying a word. Nathalie closed the door after Scarlett had entered the room.

"I had designed a new fashion line," Gabriel said turning around, "The only problem is, I need a new face to properly show the world my line. I was wondering if you'd like to be my newest model?" Gabriel face softened a little.

"I would love too." She was amazed.

"Great. You will start tomorrow. Adrien will be accompanying you to model together. Thank you Scarlett," His voice was monotoned.

 Scarlett then nodded to her uncle and walked out of the white and grey office.

 Scarlett walked to her door but stopped to hear Adrien talking to someone. The voice was scratchy but high pitched.

"Hawk Moth will soon know about your new friends and Akumatize much stronger villains," The voice said.

 Scarlett pressed her ear against the door.

"Plagg, I doubt anything will happen. He might just back down because how many Miraculous Holders there are now," Adrien stated.

 Scarlett backed away in shock. _How did he know?_  She looked at the door with her mouth open. _Is he talking to a kwami?_  She walked backwards and got to thinking. Her mind started putting pieces together.

 It all made sense now. The blonde hair. The green eyes. How Chat Noir and BlueJay connected easily. How he knew BlueJay's name. How he tried to play it cool the other day while they were talking about BlueJay.

_Chat Noir was Adrien, Adrien was Chat Noir._

 Scarlett walked into her room as Skii flew out of her bag and on to her bed. Scarlett walked over to her dresser leaning against her hands. Skii looked at her.

"Did you know?... Did you know that Adrien was Chat Noir?"

 Scarlett looked at Skii in the mirror as he flew upward from the bed.

"May.. Maybe," Skii looked away, "I could feel his kwami's presents when you were near him."

 Scarlett turned to face her kwami. She couldn't be mad at Skii, she knew it was against the rules for them to talk to him about things like this.

 Scarlett then turned to her mothers jewelry box and never questioned it until now.

"Why were you in my mothers jewelry box?" Scarlett opened the box and saw smaller white box inside it. Skii flew over to Scarlett as she looked in the box.

"I don't think your ready to-."

"Skii, I deserve to know the truth." Scarlett looked at Skii.

 The blue kwami nodded.

"Very well then. Bring the jewelry box here, please." Skii flew back to the bed as Scarlett walked over with the box in her hand.

 Scarlett sat it down in the middle of the bed. Skii immediately opened the box. He started taking out the papers that laid at the bottom and laid them into three piles in front of Scarlett.

"Scarlett.. This might be a lot to take in so at any point and time, feel free to stop me... Let me tell you a little bit about your Miraculous. Your Miraculous is what we call a Noble Miraculous. Your power is... much stronger than Ladybug's and Chat Noir's. You're faster, stronger and smarter, than them," He flew over to the first pile of papers.

 He pushed the papers to Scarlett as she picked them up and started to look through them.

"The reason why I was in your mothers jewelry box is because the Miraculous use to belong to her.. She went by the name LadyJay. Your mother lived in California at the time. After high school she moved to Florida, met your father and had you," Skii stopped to catch his breath.

"One day, your mother took the Miraculous off. She said her goodbyes and put the miraculous in the white box. She never really told me why she did it but I guess she kept me safe in her jewelry box all these years. I've never seen her since... How is she doing?"

 Scarlett looked up slowly to her blue kwami.

"She... She died.." Scarlett could barely get the words out.

  Skii's yellow beak dropped and his body sagged. Scarlett looked as if she was about to cry but she brushed it off.

"So you were there when I was born?" She asked Skii.

"I was in your life until you were three... Your mother loved you every much."

 Skii touched Scarlett's hand for comfort.

"Was her suit different?" Scarlett looked at Skii.

"Every Noble Miraculous Holder's suits are different," Skii said with a smile.

 He flew over and pick a picture of LadyJay up and handed it to Scarlett. She looked at her mother and smiled at the sight of it. She looked so graceful.

"There is something else," Skii continued, "Your mother found me.. Well the box. Your mother liked to explore and one day she came across a cave, where the box was. You and your mother are the only ones that can have a Noble Miraculous right now."

"Meaning?" Scarlett was confused.

 Skii looked at her with his green eyes.

"The Noble Miraculous have been lost for centuries now. Your mother was probably first to find a Noble Miraculous since then," Skii said.

 Scarlett then understood.

"Your mother wanted to find the rest of the Noble Miraculous...and she did... But she couldn't get to them because... Well.. It's here.. In Paris.." Skii knew Scarlett would go looking for them.

"They're here? In Paris??" Scarlett's eyes widened, "Well let's go!"

"There's a problem to get to them... They are kinda...They're in the museum," Skii said slow, "Over time the the box that held all of the Noble Miraculous had created a cocoon to protect itself. This is the cocoon."

 He handed Scarlett a picture of what appeared to be a ball of white crystals. You wouldn't even think there was something inside it because of how thick the crystals are.

"In order to get to it.. You'll have to break into the museum."

 Skii and Scarlett looked at each other. Scarlett knew she couldn't do it alone. She's going to need some help and she knew exactly who would be up for the job.

"We are leaving," Scarlett opened the window as Skii flew behind her.

"But what about the ceremony?"

"Oh, I'm going," Scarlett looked at Skii and gave a cheeky smile, "But not as Scarlett... Skii, Wing Up!"

 

* * *

 

  Scarlett flew towards the Eiffel Tower. She saw a huge crowd already there. The whole city of Paris was there. She flew to a rooftop and got a great view of the ceremony. She sat down with her feet dangling as she leaded back, pushing her weight on her arms.

 It was almost six o'clock and there was no sign of Ladybug and Chat Noir anywhere.

"I didn't expect to see you here," She didn't even flinch, she knew that voice from anywhere, Chat Noir.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," She looked at crowd.

 Chat Noir walked over and sat next to her. She looked at him as he looked at the crowd.

"Why aren't you down there? It's almost six."

"You have to make a grand entrance," He smiled and looked at her.

 They stayed quiet as they watched Mayor Bourgeois enter the stage and to speak. He talked about how Paris would be in ruins and despair without Ladybug and Chat Noir. He thanked them for saving the people of Paris and went on and on.

"Chat," BlueJay said looking at the crowd, "I need to talk to you after the ceremony's over, just you."

"Okay, I'll meet you here."

"Now I would like to introduce Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

 Mayor Bourgeois finally gave them the que to head to the stage.

"I'll see ya later." Chat Noir said as he jumped of the roof as the crowd cheered.

 After about thirty minutes of a speech from Ladybug they had received their rewards and the ceremony ended. The sun was setting and everyone had started to leave. Ladybug and Chat Noir stayed after to talk to the press and the mayor for about ten minutes.

"Hey Jay."

 She whipped her head around to see Silver Canis standing behind her.

"Don't you just enjoy the view?" He walked over and sat next to her, "Because I know I sure do."

 Her looked at her with his face soft. BlueJay knew he was referring to her, she found him very attractive.

"How are you, Canis?"

 She looked at him as she hugged her right knee.

"I say I'm doing pretty good," He replied, "How about yourself?"

"I'm doing great," She gave a big grin, "Just waiting for Chat Noir."

 Silver Canis frowned.

"Are you two a...thing?" His voice was low in disappointment.

 BlueJay started to laugh.

 He looked back at her wide eyed, "What?"

"You... You think.."

 She couldn't get the words out because of how hard she was laughing.

"No, he's more a brother to me. So you don't need to worry about that." She giggled.

 Sliver Canis's face softened in delight as he giggled with her. They looked at each other for a minute. He looked him her eyes as she did the same.

 Sliver Canis moved his face slowly closer to BlueJay's. She looked at his lips, they looked soft to the touch. She moved toward him slowly. Their lips were just about to brush on each other.

"Am I interrupting something?"

 Sliver Canis and BlueJay looked behind them to see Chat Noir looking at them. Sliver Canis was upset that he didn't get to kiss her. BlueJay on the other hand was glad he was there. Sliver Canis looked at BlueJay, biting his lip.

"No, I was just leaving."

 Sliver Canis got up and started to walk towards Chat Noir.  
  
 Chat Noir gave him an ugly glare as he walked passed him. Sliver Canis started to jump the rooftops and with seconds he was gone.

 BlueJay stood up.

"I need your help with something," She said.

"Okay?" Chat Noir said.

 BlueJay started to walk towards him slowly.

"I need you to help me get this," She handed him the picture of the crystal ball, "It contains something very valuable."

"And you need my help with?" Chat Noir asked her, raising an eyebrow.

 She breathed in heavy, Scarlett knew this was going to go down hill. _Pleas_ _don't be mad at me._

"I need you to help me break into the museum and-"

"And steal it?"

 Chat looked at her with disappointment, "Now I understand why Ladybug had a bad feeling about you."

"Chat, listen to me-"

"How could I be so stupid to trust you?.. All you are is a thief and a lier. Ladybug and I were fine without you for the longest time," He stepped closer to her, "So.. So go back to where you came from you coward!"

 He pushed her, she hit the roof with a thud. Scarlett looked up at him in shock. They both got quiet. Chat looked down at her, clamping the picture in his fist. His eyes were narrow, looking right into hers.

 Chat Noir turned around and started to walk away. Scarlett stood up and looked at him, after that she couldn't hold her tongue.

"Adrien," She said firm.

 Chat Noir stopped dead in his tracks still looking forward.

"Adrien Agreste. Famous teen supermodel, Daddy problems, and most importantly has a secret life as the famous black cat, Chat Noir."

 He turned around and faced her. He had anger on his face but his eyes were wide.

"How do you-"

"Oh come on, Adrien. You really think I wouldn't notice?"

 She turned around and crossed her arms, "I overheard you and your kwami talking today while you were in your room."

"Wait, Scarlett?"

 She stayed quiet still facing the other direction.

"Scarlett!" He yelled, "You're BlueJay?! How?"

"My Miraculous use to belong to my mother. I found it in her jewelry box last week." 

 She turned and faced him. His face had softened and his mouth was slightly open.

"Scarlett.. I... I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what came over me. I-"

"Don't apologize. You already said it and done it."

 Scarlett looked away from his gaze. She heard him opening up something that sounded like paper. She looked back at him, he was looking down at the crumpled picture.

"Why do you want to get this?" His voice was low and soft.

"Inside the crystal is a Noble Miraculous Box. A Noble Miraculous is what I have," She answered slowly, "They have much stronger powers than the ones you and Ladybug have. If Hawk Moth finds out about this box and gets a hold of it before I do, all hell will break loose."

"Wait, these Noble Miraculous, are much stronger then mine and Ladybugs? How many are there?"

 His green eyes looked at her. She handed him another picture, the Noble Miraculous Box. It was soiled white and had a red star pattern on the top just like the one Scarlett found.

"There's about six in the box but if you counted mine, it would be seven in total."

 BlueJay walked over to the edge of the rooftop.

"Are you in?"

 She looked behind her to see he was holding his baton.

"Oh, yeah. I'm in," Chat Noir said grinning at his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my favorite chapters so far..


	11. The Symbol of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Many. Things. Happening.

 BlueJay and Chat Noir sat on a rooftop looking at the museum. BlueJay examined the inside of the building and saw that there was three bodyguards that patrolled the entire museum. BlueJay came up with a plan.

"Okay, let's go," She said to Chat Noir.

 She flew to the top of the building. It was shaped like an pyramid. Chat Noir used his baton to land on the roof of the pyramid.

"I'm going to be the one going inside to grab it."

"So what do you want me to do?" Chat looked confused.

 Scarlett looked down at the bottom of the museum and saw a power panel.

"You, my friend, are going to take out that power panel," She looked at him and pointed at the large box that laid at the bottom, "It would shut off the security cameras and make this place go pitch black for about 10 minutes before the backup generator comes on. Once all the power shuts off the guards inside will go to the control room which will give me time to get in and get out."

 Chat Noir looked at her and nodded. He slid down the side of the pyramid and landed beside the power panel. He looked up at BlueJay, who waited patiently for him to get in position. BlueJay nodded at him, giving him the okay.

"Cataclysm!" He yelled.

 He pressed his hand against the panel and within seconds the panel crumbled into pieces. The lights went out at once.

 BlueJay took her closed fan and smashed the glass at the top of the roof and jumped inside the building. She walked around and hid every now and then when she heard voices near by.

 The only light resource she had was the white tips of her wings. She walked around and she found the crystal in a short amount of time. It was bigger than she expected. It sat on a pestle about five feet in the air.  _How am I suppose to get this?_

 She looked down at her fan and an idea came to mind. _The wind gust_. She flapped the fan open and looked back at the crystal cocoon.

 With all her force she swiped her hand to the right, creating a strong wind gusts moving to the crystal. The crystal moved ever so slightly but didn't fall. She took her fan again and swiped left and right over and over until it hung off the edge.

 Scarlett backup about ten feet and started running to the crystal. She came closer and closer to the crystal then she jumped. She kicked the crystal with all her force.

 With one big BANG it smashed into pieces on the ground. She ran to where the crystal once laid and saw the Noble Miraculous Box. She walked slowly to it as it sat on the ground.

 Then the lights came back on, blinding her. She covered her eyes and rubbed them. She heard voices coming from behind her. She opened her eyes and looked right into a camera. She quickly grabbed the box and flew out as fast as she could, hugging the box.

 She flew out of the top of the pyramid and looked for Adrien. She saw him walking in the direction toward his house. He had de-transformed. She flew to him and grabbed him by the belt from behind and picked him up.

"Hey! Scarlett! Put me down!"

"Shush. We are almost home," She said.

 

* * *

 

  They flew through Adrien's window. She sat him down slowly on his couch as she made her wings disappear and sat next to him. She placed the white box on the coffee table in front of her.

 Scarlett looked along the sides for some kind of button or keyhole. She looked at the top and noticed the middle design, the star shaped design. She placed her hand on the star and pressed downward.

 The star went inward then back upward. The top of the box had split down the middle and opened upward. Scarlett looked inside and saw another star shape. Each triangle of the star was a different color. She noticed something was wrong.

 Scarlett de-transformed, Skii came flying out of her necklace and sat next to the box. Skii looked at Scarlett and Adrien then looked at the opened box.

"You opened it," Skii floated upward as Scarlett handed him sunflower seeds that she had in her bag.

"Skii, There's a problem," She said.

 Adrien looked at her in confusion.

"You said that there was six in the box."

"Yes, and what's the problem?" Skii asked.

 All three of them peaked their heads inside the box. Adrien eyes widened. Skii's mouth dropped.

"There's only four," She added.

 They all sat in silence for a minute.

"I knew something like this was going to happen," a voice said behind them.

 They all looked and saw Adrian's little black kwami, he had his arms crossed. Skii floated forward to get a better view of Plagg.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Plagg, the little black cat." Skii's eyes were narrow.

"It's been a long time, Skii," Plagg said, " Let's deal with the problem so we can go back to our life's."

 Scarlett and Adrien looked at each other and looked back at the small kwami's.

 Skii looked away from Plagg and looked up at Scarlett, "Sliver Canis. He has one."

 Scarlett looked back at the box and saw a grey triangle in the star, it didn't have a Miraculous. In the center was a crescent moon shaped design.  _The wolf's symbol is a moon?_

"And I don't know about the other," Skii added.

 Scarlett looked in the white box. There was two triangles in the middle, one was a a solid black triangle that had an hour-glass in the center.  _The missing one._

"What's an hour-glass represent?" Scarlett asked Adrien.

Plagg eyes widened, "That's the one that's missing?!"

 He flew over to the box fast and looked inside. He turned around and looked at Skii, who had the same look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" Adrien questioned.

 Skii and Plagg looked at both of them.

"The one that's missing..." Plagg started.

"It's the most powerful Miraculous that has ever been created," Skii finished.

"More powerful than destruction," Plagg looked at Adrien.

"Not something that you can fix," Skii added.

"The one that's missing is the Black Widow.." Plagg said.

"The symbol of Death," Scarlett realized what they were indicating.

 Death can't be fixed. Death is more powerful than destruction. The Black Widow has the power of _Death_.

 

* * *

 

 Scarlett and Adrien had just arrived to school, when Marinette and Alya walked up to them.

"Have you guys heard?" Alya asked, "there's a new girl attending the school."

"Her name is Reagan. She's pretty but uh..." Marinette started.

"She's worse than Chloé." Alya finished, "And kinda all over Kaden."

 Alya looked at Scarlett, everyone knew they liked each other but didn't want to attempt it. Scarlett acted like it was nothing.

"And?" Scarlett asked.

"And she's in our class," Marinette added.

 The bell rang and all four walked to class together. Nino and Kaden had already sat at the table but there was a problem. Reagan had seated herself next to Kaden, Scarlett's chair.

 Scarlett's face grew red, Adrien noticed the frustration on her face.

"Clam down," he whispered.

 Scarlett took a deep breath in and walked over to her. Reagan had pitch black hair that was braided to the left side of her. Her eyes were a light blue shade and her skin was pale.

"I'm sorry but you're in my seat," Scarlett said as gentle as she could.

 The girl looked up at her and gave her a discussed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where's your name on it? Because without a name I don't think it belongs to you," she was sassy.

 Scarlett looked at Adrien and clamped a fist. She looked back down at Reagan and noticed her bracelet. It was solid black and had an _hour-glass_  Scarlett's eyes widened.

"We have assigned seats," Marinette added.

 Reagan looked at her, "Excuse me? I didn't know you were part of this conversation?"

 Marinette's eyes widened, "You know, you sure aren't making that great of an impression for you first day."

"I don't have to make an impression, sweetie. I already know I'm a b-"

"Alright class take your seats! Reagan dear, do you mind moving next to Sabrina?" Mrs. Bustier stated.

"Yeah, no problem!" Reagan said with a high pitched voice.

 She got up and tired to Marinette and Scarlett and gave an ugly glare. Scarlett took her seat next to Kaden, who sat in silence. Scarlett glazed at Adrien with her mouth slightly open.

  _Reagan has the Black Widow Miraculous.._

 

* * *

 

  Lunch had came around and more and more people started to sit at Scarlett's table. Ciara had just started to come out of her shell and has been sitting with Scarlett for a couple of days now.

 Another girl has been sitting with them as well, her name is Sophie. She had light blonde hair that looked almost white, she let it hand down with her bangs pinned black. Her eyes were a dark brown and her skin was pale.

 All Scarlett could think about was Reagan. She couldn't stop glancing at her. All she could think about is how much chaos she could clause.  _How did she out of everyone in the world get it?!_

"Scarlett?"

 Scarlett did hear it, she was so lost in her thoughts.

"Scarlett!"

 She bounced back to reality and saw Kaden standing behind her.

"May I talk for you for a minute?" He asked.

 She nodded and stood up as he guided her outside of the cafeteria. He stopped and turned around, facing her.

"What's up with you? This whole time you haven't done anything but looked at Reagan. What's going on?"

"It's nothing Kaden."

"Is it because she likes me?"

"It's not just that."

"So you are jealous?" He smirked.

 Scarlett realized that she practically just admitted to him she liked him.

"No. I'm not," She turned around and crossed her arms, "I don't like you like that Kaden. I like someone else."

  _What am I doing?_

"You do?" His voice got low. It almost like how Sliver Canis said it.

"Uh, yes. I do," She turned around to face him.  
  
"Who is he then?"

  _Oh god, think of something. Anyone. Anything._

"Uh, Sliver Canis," she said.  _Why did I have to say him?_

"Sliver Canis? The superhero?" He asked.

 Scarlett nodded.  _Whay have I done?_

 He raised an eyebrow, "Why him?"

"Well first, he's charming and sweet and nice and a gentleman," the words rolled off her tongue like it was nothing.

  _Oh my god. I can't have feelings for him._

 Kaden's mouth dropped slightly as did Scarlett's. Kaden looked up at something. Scarlett turned around and saw that Adrien was standing behind her.

"May I talk to Scarlett?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," Kaden walked away without looking back at Scarlett.

"What was that about?" Adrien walked toward Scarlett.

"I...I told him I had feelings for Silver Canis and come to think of it. I.. I do. I probably just broke Kaden's heart!"

"Scarlett, if you have feeling for another boy than you should drag him along, it's not right. Like me I have feelings for this one girl and I would never look at another girl like the way I look at her," He said.

"You have feelings for someone? Who?"

"Well," he laughed, "It's Ladybug."

"Does she know?" Scarlett asked.

"No, I don't know how to tell her." He leaded against a wall.

 Scarlett looked at him and smiled, "It's okay to tell someone you love them."

 He smiled and nodded slightly, "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

 Scarlett's eyes widened, "Last night. Miraculous. Reagan. Reagan has the Black Widow Miraculous!"

"Wait, what?"

"Her bracelet is an hour-glass," Scarlett moved in front of Adrien.

"That doesn't mean it's a Mir-"

"No it's true Adrien, I can feel the presence of her kwami when we were near her." Skii came out of Scarlett's backpack.

"I can too," Plagg said flying out of his shirt.

"Guys, we have a bigger problem," Adrien pulled out his phone and showed Scarlett the news.

"BREAKING NEWS: Seems as if our heroes of Paris aren't so heroic after all... BlueJay is wanted for stealing and breaking an ancient crystal in the museum. From the surveillance cameras she wasn't alone. She had help from the one and only Chat Noir. Mayor Bourgeois told reporters that he feels betrayed by Chat Noir. BlueJay and Chat Noir both are wanted in custody for this crime. If you have any information please inform the police. Ladybug need all the help she can get."

  _No, this wasn't suppose to happen._

"We have to turn ourselves in," Scarlett said.

"What? No! We did this to protect the people of Paris and we need to tell them that!" Adrien said, "they will understa-"

"They won't listen to a criminal," Scarlett snapped, "And Ladybug? She would never trust us again."

"Now I know for a fact that Ladybug will understand." 

 The bell rang for the students to head back to class.

"It's time for us to go to class, come on." He turned around and started walk, "you know, Scarlett, we can handle this."

 No response.

"Scarlett!" He turned around and saw nothing, "Don't do anything rash, Scarlett!"

 He ran back outside and looked around. He saw her running down the street and turned into an alleyway. Adrien started to ran, he ran as fast as he could but before he could reach it, she had flown out of the top of the alleyway. He ran into the alleyway and transformed. He knew was going on a wild goose case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Wild Goose Chase


	12. Wild Goose Chase

 Chat Noir ran on all fours. He followed her, jumping rooftops. He looked up at her every now and then, he noticed exactly where she was heading.  _The police station_

 He ran faster trying to get a head of her but she was too fast. He knew what he had to do. He gripped his baton and threw it at her.

 It hit her dead in the back, just in between her wings. She fell on to a rooftop as Chat ran to her. He grabbed his baton and had it at hand, Scarlett stood up and faced him. Chat stood between her and the police station. She grabbed her fan and flapped it open.

"Scarlett stop acting rash!" He yelled

"I have to do this! Turing myself in is the right thing to do!"

 Something had caught Adriens attention, a whooshing sound. _Helicopters_

 Two helicopters came from two directions and circled around them. One being for the police and one being for the news, they were being broadcasted live.

"I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled over the helicopter blades.

"Well your going to have to in order to get through me!"

 

* * *

 

 Marinette and her classmates watched as Chat Noir and BlueJay fought, it was a brutal fight. Marinette couldn't watch anymore of it. She raised her hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

 Her teacher gave her the okay and she hurried out, she ran into a closet.

"Something's wrong Tikki, I'm pretty sure this is much more than the crime they committed."

"Well it's up to you to get to the bottom of it!"

"You're right. Tikki, spots on!"

She swung out of the school and went toward the rooftop where Chat Noir and BlueJay had been fighting.

 

* * *

 

"Are you tired yet?" Scarlett asked doing a back-spring.

"I could do this all day!" He threw his baton at her.

 She grabbed the baton in mid-air as it flew by her, she gave a grin as Chats eyes widened. She threw it back at him, hitting him in the chest. He flew backwards and landed on his back, he jolted back upward to his feet.

 Scarlett gave him a slight smile and swiped her fan to the right of her creating a strong wind gusts, Chat flew off the roof but grabbed the edge before he fell. He dangled off the roof, holding on with one hand. His hand was slipping ever so slightly until he finally fell.

 He was falling to the ground but something had grabbed him by the waist and swung upward. _Ladybug_

"Need a lift?" She said landing back on the rooftop where they had been fighting.

"Thank you," he rested his hands of his knees.

 Scarlett stood tall, looking at both of them.

"Leave me alone, Chat!" She demanded

"No! I won't let you do this! She's trying to turn herself in." He told Ladybug

"And that's a bad thing?" She questioned

"Look the reason why we broke into the museum is because there was something inside the crystal that had to be contained," Chat said

 The helicopters flew over them, still circling.

"Chat Noir and BlueJay, put down your weapon and turn yourselves in before we use force!" A man said over the helicopter blades.

"I like to see them try and take us!" Chat yelled

"Chat, clam down!" Ladybug told him, "I can talk to the Mayor, I'm pretty sure he'll understand!"

"Alright! You had your chance! Widow your up!" The man screamed

The three looked at each other in confusion. _Widow?_

"My pleasure!" A girl yelled from above them.

The three looked upward to see a girl in a skintight black suit that had a red hour-glass on her stomach with a black mask. She also was wearing a bracelet just like...

_Reagan._

"Run. RUN!" Chat Noir screamed

They all ran in the same direction. Scarlett looked behind her to see Reagan raising her hand, her weapon, a wrist ballista.

Scarlett opened her wings and jumped in the air but something had wrapped around her wings. She fell to the ground. She looked back to see that her wings were caught in a net, looking like a web.

"BlueJay!" Chat yelled

"Get out of here!" Scarlett demanded, she looked back at Reagan.

Reagan had raised her arm once more and aimed it at Scarlett. Scarlett knew she couldn't do anything. She sat in place and looked at her foe. Reagan gave a grin as if she was going to enjoy it. She then released another web at Scarlett. Then as it flew toward her, a grey wolf stepped in front of her, Sliver Canis.

He took his boomerang and hit the web in another direction. Scarlett shook off the web from her wings and flew upward, taking Canis with her.

"Who is that girl?!" Canis yelled

"They call her Widow, she has the strongest Miraculous in the world." She flew toward the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting at the top of it when they arrived.

"How'd you know they'd be here?" Canis asked

"Instinct," she replied.

They looked at each other huffing and puffing.

"Thank you," Scarlett said to Canis.

"You're welcome, Jay."

Ladybug looked at them in shock.

"Can we talk about what just happened?" She asked

"That girl is the Widow, she holds the strongest Miraculous in the world." Scarlett said

"I thought we did?" She looked at Chat Noir.

"No. There are Miraculouses called Noble Miraculous, they are more powerful than ours. That's what they have." Chat looked at BlueJay and Sliver Canis.

"Widow has the power of Death," Scarlett added, "That's why hers is more stronger than ours."

"That's why you broke into the museum? Isn't it?" Canis asked, "To get the Noble Miraculous?"

Chat nodded, "but three weren't in to box like they were supposed to be."

"Everything is just adding up together," Ladybug said, "I bet she's working for Mayor Bourgeois, but why?"

"Maybe he knew you wouldn't help?" Chat stated.

"Or maybe he knew in order to take down a superhero is with another," Sliver Canis added.

They all were still talking when something got Canis attention.

"Guys," he said looking downward, "She found us."

The three ran the the edge and saw Widow walking towards the Eiffel Tower, there were cop cars behind her.

"Come out and play! I don't bite." Widow looked upward to the group as they looked back down at her.

"What are we going to do?" Chat asked.

Scarlett got to thinking. _Jay Vision_

She backed up as Canis looked at her.

"Jay Vision!!" She threw her fan upward and it came falling downward in a spiral. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them.

She gasped at the vision, dropping her jaw and widening her eyes. _We are going to need all the help we can get.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Scarlett's vision about? 
> 
> What will happen in the future?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Jay Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett's vision
> 
> And more conflict

 Scarlett looked before her and saw Paris up in flames, black smoke covered the sky. Buildings were destroyed, leaving nothing but piles of bricks. Cars laid upside down. The river had dried up completely and the Eiffel Tower had been cut in two.

 She walked along the street, avoiding broken pieces of glass. She walked closer and closer to the broken Eiffel Tower, then she noticed something odd. Akumas flew here and there trying to find someone to Akumatize.

 She looked ahead and saw blonde boy was on his knees wearing a white skin tight suit. He sat underneath the landmark. Scarlett immediately knew who he was. _Adrien?_

 She grew closer to him, she heard weeping coming from him. She walked around him to face him and his eyes glowed yellow. He was looking straight in front of him, didn't even blink.

 She turned and looked forward to see Ladybug laying upside down. She walked over to her and saw that she had been shot through the chest three times with what seemed to be spikes, she was _dead.._

 Scarlett turned her head and saw herself laying on ground a couple of feet away. Her wings covered her body, as pool of a deep red color surrounded her. 

_Am I dead?_

 Scarlett looked next to her and saw Sliver Canis laying under rubble of bricks, blood left his mouth and his eyes were closed.

 She turned around and saw Widow hanging upside down from the broken Eiffel Tower, her hair had come out of her braid and hung downward, drips of blood fell from her nose.

 She heard voices coming from where Adrien sat, she turned around and saw Adrien. He was talking to someone inside his head.

"I did what you asked," Chat said, "Now save _her_."

 Silence grew.

"What do you mean you can't? You lied to me?" Chat let out.

 A loud thunder came and Chat Noir had looked up at the sky. Something big came crashing down in front of Chat Noir.

_A dragon_

 It was solid black and had dark blue and purple scales here and there. He looked down at Chat Noir with his bright purple eyes as Adrien did the same. Adrien sat in place without a care in the world. The dragon threw his head back and lunged it back at Chat Noir. She turned around before she saw him get eaten alive.

 Right then and there she had bounced back to reality.

 

* * *

 

 Ladybug, Chat Noir and Silver Canis were all looking at her. Scarlett looked at them in shock. She couldn't tell them exactly what she saw in her vision but she knows she has to fix it before it happens.

 Scarlett lunged herself off the Eiffel Tower and plummeted toward ground, looking at Widow. She flipped and landed on her feet right in front of Widow, she had raised her arm, aiming at Scarlett.

"Widow before you do that I have to talk to you!" BlueJay yelled

"We don't have to talk about anything, sweetheart," Widow let out with a grin.

"Look, if we don't stop Hawk Moth, people will die. Including you," Scarlett said

"What are you talking about?" She still has her arm up.

"I have the power to see the future, I saw Paris rioting in ruins. We have to work together in order to save Paris and save lives. The mayor may give you all the money you want but I'm pretty sure your life is more valuable."

 Widow lowered her arm slightly, her face came to realization. BlueJay was right, her life was much more valuable than money.

"I'm listening," Widow put her arms all the way down.

"In order for you to survive, you'll have to trust us... Reagan," Scarlett said softly.

 Widows eyes widened at the sound of her name. She knew she had to trust them now.

 Ladybug, Chat, and Canis landed next to BlueJay. They all looked at Widow, waiting for a response. Widow looked at them with her eyes soft, she nodded.

"When I say run, run," she turned and faced the and police, grabbing two little black balls, "Run!"

 She threw them to the floor and a puff of black smoke came from it. They all ran in the opposite direction. As they were running Ladybug threw her Yo-Yo as Scarlett opened her wings. Widow shot a web and swung around a corner.

"Follow me!" Widow yelled

 Ladybug grabbed Chat and followed Widow. BlueJay had flown upward and grabbed Canis, they followed each other.

 

* * *

  
 Widow took them downtown, she landed at the back of an old abandoned building. Scarlett dropped Canis off before her miraculous ran out. She went to the rooftop over. After Skii got his energy back she transformed again and landed next to the group.

"This is where I set up my hideout, every hero needs one," Widow said as she opened the door, the lights turned on.

 Scarlett walked inside and saw computers, eight of them, they looked like they were connected to servalince cameras that were scattered around Paris.

 There was a sliver table that sat in the middle of the room. There was a black leather couch and fridge on the opposite side of the wall from the computers.

"The mayor gave me everything I needed to.." Widow paused, "to track and take you down... After the museum had been robbed the Mayor knew he needed someone with this experience, someone who they weren't partners with. I've been here for about a month now, observing you. All my life I've been tracking and taking down criminals."

 She turned and looked at Scarlett, Scarlett knew she was referring to her. Scarlett got to thinking.

 It had been a month since she had stolen the Noble Miraculous Box. Since then she and Silver Canis helped fight an Akuma with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Her and Canis were the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, they had all the attention and everyone loved them.

 Prom was in a week and the prom theme had been chosen, Fairytale Masquerade. She has been helping Marinette do the decorations for it. She also had been the newest face for her uncles magazine.

 Scarlett was distracted, it was the perfect opportunity for Widow to track her down. Scarlett and Reagan looked at each other.

"Well, that makes a lot more sense," Chat announced

 Ladybug and Canis agreed with him. Everything cleared up with what she announced.

"Now BlueJay, what's this vision you were talking about?" Widow asked

 They all walked to where they were facing her and waited for a response. She took a deep breath in and released. She closed her eyes.

"Paris had been destroyed.. Buildings were piles of bricks, cars had been flipped and crushed. The Eiffel Tower had been destroyed. I saw Akumas flying here and there, but that's not what scared me." She looked at them with with her turquoise eyes.

 What scared her wasn't the dragon or the chaos but Adrien. Scarlett wouldn't tell them, she couldn't.

"We were ALL dead," she may have lied slightly.

"But there's another thing.. There was a Dragon, he was the cause of the destruction," she lied again, "We need help. Us four alone, won't survive."

 Chat knew what she was indicating. She wanted to use the Noble Miraculous to help them. Chat shook his head, getting BlueJay's attention.

"If they get into the wrong hands, then what are we going to do?" Chat inquired with his eyes staring into hers.

"They won't," she answered, "I'll just have to choose the right people for the job and I'm sure my kwami will help."

"Wait.. Are you talking about the Noble Miraculous? Giving them to people who could possibly stab us in the back? What gives you the right to hand them out?" Sliver Canis snapped

"Who else will? I'm the only one out of all of you who has the box," Scarlett turned her head to him.

 Ladybug looked down ward with her mouth slightly open, "I know someone who can help."

 They all turned to her with curiosity in their eyes. _Who_ is this someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting to the good part...


	14. The Kiss

 They all stopped in front of a massaging place and looked at Ladybug as if she was crazy. She opened the door and walked in as everyone followed.

"Master Fu?" She asked

 It was dark and quiet inside. It didn't seem as anyone was there. Then a lamp turned on from the left of them. They whipped their heads around to see and old Chinese man with a goatee, wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hello Ladybug, it's nice to see you again." He said

"Master Fu these are my friends," she stepped aside to let him see them.

"The BlueJay, who can see the future, the Widow, who can kill, and Sliver Canis, who can-"

"We don't need to get into that," Canis interrupted

 Master Fu looked at him and looked away, "Chat Noir it's nice to see you again."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked

"Chat, he's the one who gave up our Miraculous," Ladybug said slowly

 Chats eyes laid on the old man and widened with realization. His mouth dropped ever so slightly.

"Now, Ladybug, why did you bring your friends here? I know the reason must have been very important in order for you to bring them here," He sat in his chair

 Ladybug looked at BlueJay. Scarlett took a step forward.

"I had a vision, that Paris will be in ruins and everyone would die. We need help because... We aren't going to get through this alive," She said quickly

"Do you know why Paris was in ruins or why everyone was dead?"

"Well there was a black dragon, he may have been the cause," she said

 Master Fu looked at her squinting his eyes, he knew there had to be much more. Scarlett couldn't lie to him.

"I may have saw something strange," Scarlett started. She looked at Chat Noir, "I saw you but you weren't dead like the rest of us. You sat underneath the Eiffel Tower. You looked like yourself except your suit was white and your eyes were yellow."

 Chat looked at her in confusion as everyone looked at him.

"That's not all. I saw you talking to someone but I didn't hear the other person. You said _I did what you asked, now save her_. then after a minute of silence you replied with _You lied to me?_ And the dragon landed in front of you and killed you."

 Chatter went about after she got finished but all she heard was her cousin say, "You lied to me?"

 Master Fu rubbed his goatee and he stood up as everyone noticed and got quite. He walked over to an old record player and turned to BlueJay.

"Will you give me the Noble Miraculouses?" He asked

 She shook her head no slightly.

 He nodded, he didn't want to fight with her. He knew she wouldn't give them up. He turned around to a old record player and opened it. Inside was a Miraculous Box, he had opened that up as well.

 They all crowded around him and saw that there was two Miraculouses left. One seemed to be a bee and the other seemed to be a fox. Ladybug and Chat looked at each from the sight of the fox necklace, it looked similar to the one Volpina had.

"Now, I already know who theses are going to, I've been watching them, observing them. They are the ones for the job." He turned to Ladybug especially, "You can trust them."

 Ladybug nodded and gave a slight smile. Master Fu then turned to BlueJay.

"BlueJay, you'll have to see kindness and something special in them that no one else has. Your kwami will help you if needed." He added, "Now you'll should go home, it's getting late."

 They all smiled at him and nodded. They said their goodbyes and ran in different directions. Scarlett landed in her room and detransformed.

 Skii landed on her bed and looked up at her. He knew she was worried about the vision.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah.. I'll be fine," she answered

 

* * *

 

 It was dark out, Scarlett had took and shower and left her hair down. Her milk chocolate hair came down to her mid back. She wore pink shorts that came down to the top of her thigh, she also wore a light yellow shirt.

 She sat on her bed, thinking about her vision. She was worried for her life but more importantly, Adrien's. She knew she had to protect him, she would rather let herself die then see him be Akumatized.

 Who is this _her_? 

_What exactly did he do?_

 She laid there, staring at the ceiling. She seemed to have stayed there for hours. Then she heard a tapping coming from her window. She sat up and and walked slowly to it. She stopped in front of her window and didn't see anything. She opened it and poked her head out.

 She still didn't see anything but darkness then yellow eyes appeared a couple of feet in front of her.

"Hello Miss," he said

"Sliver Canis? What are you doing here?" She asked leaning against her arms

"I wanted to see you," he answered

  _Sliver Canis wanted to see me?_

"May I come in?" He asked her

 She moved aside, "go ahead."

 He came through and sat on the windowsill. He looked at her with his face soft.

"So you wanted to see me? Why?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I have no idea what lead me here but I think it's because you needed me."

"I needed you?" Her eyes widened.

 He smiled, "well needed someone to talk to, Angel."

 She laughed, "Scarlett will do."

"Well, Scarlett, even though we just met. I'm here for you." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked

"So you think I'm pretty or something?"

"You're more than pretty."

 Scarlett chuckled, "Sure I am."

"You don't believe me?"

Silence grew as they looked at each other.

 He stood up and walked to her slowly as Scarlett watched him. He stopped inched away from her looking down at her lips. Scarlett breathed heavily, she wanted him to kiss her. She looked downward, breaking the eye contact.

  _Don't do it Scarlett, don't give in_

 He put his hand on her chin and lifted it upward. Her eyes fell back into his. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. Scarlett closed her eyes as she could feel his warm breath against her skin. His lips brushed on to hers and kissed her softly. A flow of energy flew through them.

 Scarlett ran her hands through his dark brown hair, pulling him closer. Canis wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. He could feel her body heat against his gray suit.

 They kissed faster, they were both into it. Canis moved his hands downward to the back of her thigh. He could feel her goosebumps from his touch. He pulled her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him for support. He walked over to a wall and pressed her up against it.

 He kissed her neck as she gave out a slight moan. He came back up to her lips and kissed them roughly. Scarlett bit his lip and looked at him as he looked at her. He pressed into her more, where she was pinned to the wall. They kissed again not paying attention to their surroundings.

 Out of nowhere, someone had cleared their voice from across the room. They stopped kissing and looked where the noise came from.

 Adrien leaned against the door way and watched them. Sliver Canis immediately dropped Scarlett as she landed on her feet. They looked at each other in silents.

"What the hell was that?" Adrien looked at Scarlett

 She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"It was my fault, I kissed her first." Canis said

 Adrien's eyes shifted to Canis. He was angry, really angry. He started to walk towards him.

"Well, let me make this very clear, don't you ever touch her again. Don't ever look at her again and more importantly. If I ever catch you in my house again, I will take care of you _myself_ ," he was right in Sliver Canis face, "have I made myself clear?"

"It's Adrien, isn't it? The model? Yes, I know who you are. Well Adrien, all I was trying to do was comfort her unlike _you_. And yes, we had a moment and the kissed but It's not like _you_ haven't done it before," Canis got into Adriens face, "But yes, you've made yourself. Perfectly. Clear."  
  
 Canis walked to the window. Without turning around he had jumped out the window. Adrien turned to Scarlett clamping his fist. He raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't understand stand why you would choose _that_ guy, out of everyone in the world, to have a make out session with," he snapped softy

"Oh come on, Adrien it's just a kiss," she crossed her arms.

"That was _no_ kiss. _That_ was what people do before they start making a baby," he said, "You need to control your feelings."

"I need to control my feelings? You don't know my feelings," Scarlett snapped

"Yes, I may not know your feelings for _him_ but that doesn't mean I don't know what you are going through."

"You _don't_  know what I'm going through!" She turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what your are going through? Are you serious? I know how it feels to lose someone close to you, someone you love. Someone who will always have that special place in your heart and it will never be replaced," Adrien said, "I know exactly how it feels to lose a _mother._ "

 Scarlett stayed slight with her back still to him, she looked slightly over her shoulder.

"And I know how it feels to feel abandoned... And unwanted... No matter how hard I try, nothing will be good enough for him. Since my mothers passing, he blocked me out. Making me feel like I'm nothing, like I'm not.." He choked, "Like I'm not his son. How it feels not to have an actual _home_. And you're telling me I don't know how you feel?"

 Adrien stood standing there with a tear rolling down his cheek. He tried his best to hold his emotions in.

 Scarlett turned around with water in his eyes, he knew _exactly_  how she felt. She walked over to him as he watched. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. When she did, all of Adrien's emotions came loose. He started bawling, grasping for air here and there. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

 They cried in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Adrien had never opened up to someone before. He's never cried like this, it had been the first time for him to give in.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett apologized with tears still rolling down her face.

 Adrien pulled away, "Scarlett you don't have to apologize, you didn't know. I know you don't like talking about your parents because you hate showing your emotions but just know I know _exactly_ what you are going through."

 A tear rolled down her cheek as he looked down at her. He rubbed the tear away with a slight chuckle.

"What?" She asked

"You're an ugly crier," he started laughing as she laughed with him.

"Well, thank you _Chat_ ," she laughed

"No problem _Jay_ ," he winked at her

 

* * *

  
 They didn't notice the yellow eyes that watched them in the distance. He watched as they went into her closet and grabbed a white box with a star design on the top. He watched them as they pulled out smaller white boxes and stuffed them in her backpack.

 As two kwami flew around them, he noticed how they have Miraculouses. Sliver Canis stood in shock. Everything pieced together. How Adrien didn't like him as did Chat Noir. How Scarlett kissed Canis so easily.

 Now that Canis knew who she was, he decided it was time for her to know who _he_ was.


	15. Lizoride

 Scarlett woke up for school the next day, it was time for her to choose the Miraculous Holders. She had observed the Miraculouses and figured out which one went to males and females.

"Remember what Master Fu told you. You have to see kindness and something special inside them," Skii reminded her.

"Yes I remember," she said as she grabbed her bag for school.

 Skii flew into her bag as she left her room, Adrien Was already in the limo waiting for Scarlett. They headed to school in silence.

 When they arrived they saw Nino, Alya and Marinette standing outside.

"Hey guys!" Alya waved

 Both waved back to her.

"Head inside and find the chosen ones," Adrien whispered

 Scarlett nodded and walked inside the school. She looked through the courtyard trying to spot out anyone with something special about them. Across the court yard was a red headed girl, reading a book on a bench. _Ciara_

 Skii pocked his head out and noticed Scarlett staring at her.

"Her? Are you sure?" He asked quietly

"I'm positive. She's perfect for the job. Remember the plan?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

 He nodded and hind back in her backpack. Scarlett walked over to her, acting as normal as she could be. She sat next to her. Ciara looked away from her book.

"Oh hey Scarlett," she said quickly

"Hey, what are you reading? It looks interesting." Scarlett asked.

 Scarlett had Ciara distracted. Skii flew behind the both of them with caution, he placed a small white box carefully inside of Ciara's bag. He flew back into Scarlett's backpack as the bell rang. She told Ciara goodbye and walked to her first class.

 Scarlett walked in to see _Kaden._

Scarlett whispered over her shoulder, "get ready with a miraculous."

 Skii poked his head out and saw who she was looking at.

He shook his head, "N-no, he does need one."

"What do you mean _he doesn't need one_?"

"Just trust me," he said as he flew back into her backpack

 Reagan walked into class looking at Scarlett. They looked at each other and Reagan gave a slight nod. Reagan knew about Scarlett's identity.

 

* * *

 

 

 At lunch, Scarlett had givin Sophie a Miraculous. Of course, sneaking it in her bag. She had two more to go and she had already chosen who they would be.

 By the end of the school day she had no Miraculous left. She thought she made the decisions for them wisely. Scarlett had taped a piece of paper at the bottom of the box with a time and address, Widow's hideout.

 Scarlett transformed as did Adrien. They left the mansion together and went to Widows. Sliver Canis was already there when they arrived as was Ladybug.

"Now what?" Asked Canis

"Now we wait," Chat noir answered

 They waited for hours for a sign, _anything_. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. They all sat around the place playing their weapons.

 Then came a beeping noise.

 It came from Widow's computer. Widow walked over to it and looked to see what it was.

"Guys, I got a hit." She said

 They walked over to her as she pointed to the fifth computer, they didn't see anything at first but once she slowed it down. You saw it perfectly.

 A blonde girl wore a skin tight suit. Her stomach and chest was a white, she also wore a solid black mask. Her hair was in a ponytail. She seemed to be swinging from a whip. They watched it over and over.  
  
"Look, her Miraculous," Ladybug pointed at the hair pin that pulled her bangs back.

"It's her," Scarlett said

  _Knock knock_

They whipped their heads around to the door then looked at each other. Sliver Canis walked forward, heading to the door. He gripped his boomerang. Canis flung the door open.

The girl stood leaning against the door frame with a cheeky smile.

"I heard that you needed some help," the girl said

She walked in. They saw more features on her. On her back she had two white stripes going down to her big bushy tail.

  _A skunk Miraculous?_

"My name is Miss Mephitidee. I have the power of healing," she said, "and of course I know who all of you are."

They looked at her in silence then another beep went off but this time it was rapidly. Widow went to her computer and saw three people fighting. A boy and a girl and a creature.

The girl carried a shield as the boy had a bow and arrow. They both had a miraculous. The boy had small antlers and ears. He had a tan suit with a small white triangular tail. His Miraculous was a ring that rested on his left hand.

  _A deer Miraculous_

The girl was black and her stomach was white. She had orange feet and no gloves, the suit connected to her middle finger. Her mask was black but on the side of her nose they were orange. Her shield was black and orange.

  _A penguin Miraculous?_

The creature looked like a lizard man. He had a snout, sharp fangs and a long tail. He was muscular, very muscular. His skin was dark green scales. He wore a black tag around his necklace.

 An Akuma

"I am Lizoride! I've come to protect the Reptiles of Paris!" He screamed.

The two new heroes looked as if they didn't know what to do. Scarlett looked at Miss Mephitidee.

"If your here to help us, prove yourself," she told her, "Let's roll."

 

* * *

 

 Scarlett took the sky's. She flew toward the Eiffel Tower where she saw him climbing the side of it. She flew to upward and released her wings  
  
 She was free falling, plummeting towards him feet first. With all her speed she had kicked him off the side. She opened her wings and caught herself before she hit the ground.

  Lizoride hit the ground with a big thud. BlueJay landed between the boy and girl. They looked at her with awh.

 Ladybug, Chat, Widow and Canis came beside them.

"What's your names?" Ladybug asked as they all stared at Lizoride.

 Lizoride got up and whipped his tail around, releasing spikes that flew toward them. They all dodged in different directions.

"Lady Emperor," the girl said fast, "But you can call me Lady Em."

"Uh, Buckaneer," the boy let out. He pulled out an arrow and shot one at Lizoride, slicing off this hand.

 Everyone watched as he looked down at the end of his hand and started to laugh evilly.

 They watched with confusion then they saw his hand grow back. He lifted his new hand up to his face and wiggled his fingers.

  Lizoride opened his mouth and spat out acid.

 He started to run in the opposite direction as they stopped in confusion. Ladybug started to run first and everyone followed.

 Lizoride went into the streets filled with civilians, he threw spikes at them. They hit them in the chest. The civilians who were hit then turned into smaller lizards like Lizoride.

 Lizoride was surrounded by almost about twenty lizard men. He then roared as they all charged at the Miraculous Holders.

 Everyone started fighting. They all helped each other, working together. The lizard man spat out acid here and there.

"What's your powers because we may need them!" Chat let out dodging spikes

"I have an idea," Lady Emperor announced.

 Canis had been pinned down by a lizard man, he put his boomerang in its mouth to keep it from biting him. BlueJay noticed he was struggling and tried to fly to him but a Lizard man was pulling her down by her wings.

"Icicle!" Lady Emperor screamed. She pressed her hand on the ground as ice came from it. The lizard men had lost their balance and fell down. The lizard man released BlueJay.

 BlueJay flew to Canis and kicked the lizard man off of him. Widow used her webs as a net to keep the lizard man down.

 Lizoride stood on a building looking down in discuss. He roared and ran back to the Eiffel Tower.

"BlueJay grab me!" Ladybug yelled

 Scarlett grabbed Ladybug and flew to him as everyone followed on foot.

 Scarlett landed on the ground with Ladybug beside her, as Lizoride walked slowly toward the landmark, his back turned to them.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled throwing her Yo-Yo, down came a muzzle. BlueJay and Ladybug looked at each other and thought of the same idea.

 As Scarlett and Ladybug were about to step forward an axe with a large handle landed next to Lizoride. He looked down at it with confusion.

 A teenaged boy landed at the top of the handle, he wore a red and tan suit and had large tan ears. The red came down his back, legs and arms as the tan ran down his chest to his stomach. His gloves were tan as well. His feet looked like a Kangaroo feet and had a tan mask.

"Aye mate, you're causing a bloody ruckus," He had an Australian accent.

 The girls stopped in place and looked at him.

 He dropped from his axe as he pulled it out from the ground and flung it at Lizoride. It skimmed his chest, cutting off the necklace.

 He slid and grabbed the tag and broke it and out came a black and purple butterfly.

 Ladybug then caught the butterfly as it flew away and purified it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She screamed as she threw the muzzle in the air

Everything went back to normal.

 

* * *

  
 

After the fight they went back to Widow's hideout.

"So you have the power of Ice?" Chat asked

"Yes," replied Lady Emperor

"And you have the power of mimicry?" Canis added

"Yes, I do." Buckaneer replied

"And you are?" Widow asked the other boy in tan and red, leaning against a wall

"My name is Red Joey, or R.J. for short. I have the power of time," he pointed to his watch, "with this I can reverse and forward time up to an hour."

"So your a kangaroo? I can tell by the accent," Widow let out with a laugh.

Red Joey rolled his eyes, "You sure don't make a good impression, huh?"

"I always make a _great_ impression," Widow said with sarcasm.

 

* * *

 

As everyone got to know each other, Scarlett slipped away from the crowd. She jumped onto the rooftop next door. She dangled her legs off the building and started to think about her vision.

  _Why is Adrien the cause of the destruction?_

  _Was he talking about Ladybug?_

She looked over the city with thoughts repeating in her head.

  _I have to see if anything changed_

She stood up and took a deep breath in, preparing herself for anything. She then threw her fan in the air

"Jay Vision!" She yelled as her fan came spiraling down.

She opened her eyes to find herself under the Eiffel Tower. Everything about her vision was _exactly_  the same as her last. Canis was the only thing that was different. He wasn't under bricks anymore but he laid in the middle of a road, he was dead with blood dripping from his mouth. Ladybug, Scarlett and Widow were all dead expect Chat Noir. He sat on his knees wearing white.

"Save _her,_ " he demanded

And down came the dragon that landed it front of him. Scarlett turned her head as she saw the dragon but nothing happened.

  _Clap... Clap... Clap_

She heard coming from Chat Noir's direction. She turned her head and saw that the dragon had froze right before it bit him.

Two girls came around the right side of the Dragon.

One was in a skin tight suit that looked like a fox. Volpina

And the other was _Scarlett_  but the blue part of her suit gray.

Scarlett whipped her head behind her and saw that her body was still there, still drenched in blood. She was confused by her vision.

Scarlett in gray clapped slowly as Chat looked at her in confusion, she started laughing.

"I don't need _saving_ ," Scarlett in gray said as she got in Chats face, "it didn't surprise me that _you_ would fall for this _illusion._ "

Chats white ears went back as he saw the dragon disappear. He turned his head to where the dead Scarlett laid. He saw that she was no longer there. No longer drenched in blood. Volpina laughed at him

"Why did you do this?" He asked with a tear rolling down his face, looking down.

"Because the world needs to know how _Chat Blac_ ," she paused grinning as she pulled his head upward with her fan to look him in the eyes, "Was the cause of the _Awakening of Despayr_ "

She then bounced back to reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang is together... Expect they are missing two


	16. Dinner at the Dupain-Chenge's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time

 Marinette invited Scarlett over for dinner. It would be the first time for them to be together with just each other. Gorilla had dropped off Scarlett around five o'clock.  
  
 Scarlett wore a she usual but had her hair in a ponytail. She also took out her contacts and wore her dark violet glasses. Skii hind himself in her backpack as usual. She walked upstairs until she reached Marinette's door. Scarlett knocked on it gently.

 She heard someone jiggle the door knob and opened it.

"Hello Scarlett! It's nice to see you," Tom said with a big smile

"Hello Tom, it's nice to see you too," Scarlett replied

"Well come on in," Tom moved to the side to let Scarlett in

 Scarlett walked in to see Sabine cooking what seemed to be spaghetti.

"Hello Sabine, how are you?" Scarlett asked

"I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking. Marinette is up in her room," she looked up the stairs as Scarlett nodded.

 She walked up stairs to Marinette sitting on her bed with her diary in her hand. She closed it as she looked up at Scarlett and smiled. Scarlett walked into her room and waved.

"Hey Marinette, what are you writing about?" Scarlett sat down next to her.

"Oh, uhh. I just write about everything that happened in my day. You know, a daily diary." She said slow.

"Maybe I should start doing that."

"Oh yeah, it's really cool."

"So uh, what do you think about the new superheroes?" Scarlett asked trying to start a conversation

"Well, I think it's kinda amazing how all the superheroes are coming together in one place but I don't understand why? Like is there something that's happening and we don't know about?" Marinette stated

"Yeah I guess you're right about that," Scarlett agreed

"Well, how are you and Kaden? I know you liked him but I don't know about now" Marinette asked

"Oh well, I kinda have my eyes on another guy," Scarlett blushed

"Really, who?"

"You would think I'm crazy if I told you."

"It can't be that bad."

"Okay, fine. It's, uh, Sliver Canis," she looked down

Marinette's eyes widened, "Sliver Canis, the superhero?"

Scarlett nodded, still looking down, "I told you it was crazy. I mean I think he has a thing for me too."

"What makes you say that?" Marinette eyebrow raised

"Well, uhh," Scarlett started to chuckle, "We kinda, ummm"

"No, you kissed?" Marinette's mouth dropped

"Yeah, yeah. We kissed. Long story short , he came to my house for some odd reason and we kissed then Adrien saw us and got mad," Scarlett said fast, she wanted to change the subject, "Have you kissed anyone?"

Marinette was caught off guard, "Um, I mean."

"You haven't?" Scarlett let out

"No, no. I have."

"Who?"

"Uh, it was. It was Chat Noir," she said with a grin

  _She kissed Adrien? Adrien never told me about this._

Scarlett looked at Marinette and studied her. Scarlett thought she was lying but by the look on her face she knew she wasn't.

"Your not lying, are you?" Scarlett asked softy

Marinette shook her head and blushed, "I wouldn't lie about that."

"So you like him?"

"What? No! I love Adri-" Marinette caught her tongue

Scarlett looked at her, she wasn't surprised. She knew Marinette liked him, everyone knew. Except Adrien.

"Marinette! Scarlett! Foods ready!" Sabine yelled from downstairs

  Marinette got up first and started to walk, Scarlett couldn't help to notice her pigtails they reminded her of someone else as they bounced. Scarlett couldn't quite comprehend who.

 They both walked down stairs to the table already been set up. The noddles sat at the middle of the table with sauce and meatballs aside it. Scarlett sat across from Marinette as Tom sat across from Sabine.

"Well Scarlett what do you want to go to college for?" Tom asked pouring spaghetti sauce on his noodles

"Um, I was thinking about going to be an author. I've always had this desire for books."

"Sounds interesting. I would love to read one of your books one day," Sabine said with a smile.

 They sat at the dinner table and ate, laughing at the childhood story's from Tom's past. Then with just one question everything pieced together.

"So Scarlett, what do you think about all these superheroes coming together in Paris? Strange right?" Tom asked

"I think it's quite amazing that they are all joining forces, I mean it kinda let's Ladybug and Chat Noir have some slack with the Villains," Scarlett stated, she noticed Marinette eyes narrowing.

"Slack? I don't think it gives them slack. I believe it puts more on their shoulders. I mean how can they trust these 'heros' when they have no experience out in the field. They did perfectly fine without these new superheroes before so why are they here now? I say _BlueJay_  is the cause of all this," Marinette snapped.

 Scarlett looked at Marinette with her mouth slightly open. Marinette's eyes looked at her just like Ladybugs did the first night they met. Scarlett's eyes shifted to Marinette's earrings, round and solid black, looking like Ladybugs.

 Scarlett's eyes widened and her mouth dropped even more.

  _Marinette is Ladybug_

"Mari, calm down" Sabine told her daughter.

"Can you excuse us?" Scarlett said looking at Tom as he nodded to her

 Marinette still looking at Scarlett stood up and walked upstairs as Scarlett followed. After Scarlett walked in, she closed the hatch to Marinette's room.

 Scarlett turned around to see Marinette with her back turned to her, her arms crossed. Marinette's body was tense and filled with anger. Scarlett didn't know what to say but she was upset and this time she wasn't going to hold her tongue.

"So you seriously think _I'm_ the cause of all this? You really think _I_ meant to do this? You really think you can't trust _me?_ Chat trusts me, so why can't you, _Ladybug_?"

 Marinette's body loosened. She turned around slightly with her mouth opened.

"Oh, now I got your attention," she added, "I'm not dumb Mari. After what everything you told me, it pieced together."

"You're BlueJay?" Marinette was shocked

"That's seriously all you got from that?" Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm Jay."

Marinette and Scarlett looked at each other for a minute as their eyes softened. Marinette was no longer angry as was Scarlett.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Marinette apologized, "I shouldn't have said it."

"It's okay Marinette," Scarlett replied

  Marinette and Scarlett looked at each other for a minute and both of their eyes softened. Then sirens, police sirens, came from outside.

"The roof!" Marinette yelled as she turned to her set of stairs that were in her room. They both ran up them and went to the ledge. They looked to where the police had headed to, the Eiffel Tower.

 Scarlett point at Widow swinging towards it behind the cars. Scarlett and Marinette looked at each other. They both transformed and went to the Eiffel Tower. Sliver Canis and Widow sat at the bottom of the monument.

Police cars created a barrier between the city and the tower. BlueJay and Ladybug landed next to them.

"What is it this time?" Ladybug asked

Widow looked over to her, "Well. Remember how the horse racing went on earlier today?"

They all looked up to the Eiffel Tower as they heard a grimsome laugh coming from above. Black fog started trickling down. Then a woman's voice echoed.

"My name is Phanta Rider and _nothing_ will stop me from getting first place!"

 Scarlett flew upward, having her fan at hand and became face to face with Phanta Rider. Scarlett's eyes widened at the sight of their foe.


	17. Phanta Rider

 The Phanta's face was painted to look like a skull. Her hair looked like blue flames that flowed in the wind; her eyes glowed yellow. She wore black leather pants, black boots and a red shirt that she wore underneath her black leather jacket.

 That wasn't what caught Scarlett's attention. It was Phanta's horse that did. Her horse was solid black but you could see its rib cage and part of its skull. It's mane was a red flame as was its tail. The eyes were yellow and its nostrils blew out smoke.

 Phanta grabbed something from her side. _A whip_.

 Phanta lashed her whip toward BlueJay and wrapped it around her waist.

"Jay!" She heard from below her as she struggled to get loose. She knew it was Sliver Canis.

 Phanta laughed and dragged Scarlett to her then Scarlett looked down at her fan, she swung it at Phanta Rider and a large gust of air rushed toward her. Phanta flew backwards off her horse, releasing her whip.

 Scarlett flew in the air and watched as Phanta's eyes grew into a glowing red. She jumped on her horse and started to gallop toward her. Scarlett released her wings and let gravity take its course. As she fell she watched as Phanta Rider jumped off of the Eiffel Tower and fell downward at Scarlett.

 Scarlett opened her wings and moved out of the way. Everyone below ran out of the way of Phanta Riders landing. The horse galloped forward leaving a trail of fire behind as they headed into town.

 Scarlett landed on the ground behind Phanta and started to run after her, avoiding the fire. She was soon accompanied by Ladybug, Widow and Sliver Canis. They ran aside her, chasing after Phanta Rider.

 Widow shot a web upward and started to swing as Ladybug did the same. Phanta's horse jumped upward and landed on top of a rooftop. Scarlett took the skies while taking Canis with her.

 Ladybug and Widow were on the same rooftop as Phanta went to a stop. Standing before her was Lady Emperor, Red Joey and Buckaneer. They blocked her way of escape. She looked behind her to see Canis and BlueJay.

 Ladybug and Widow walked beside them. They all look at her in silence, waiting for her response. After a minute of a stare down, Phanta started laughing. In front of their eyes, her horse grew wings. They looked like bat wings. Her horse faced BlueJay and started to run as fast as it could.

 Canis grabbed her and pushed her out of the way. Phanta Rider took the skies. Everyone looked up in shock by what they just seen. Scarlett looked up and realized she was the only one who could catch her. She was the only one who could fly. She watched as Phanta flew back the way she was heading. _North._

"Does anyone have any idea on where she's going?" Scarlett asked.

 Canis looked at her, "She's a rider from the races today. She also said she wanted to be in first place so-"

"So she's going after the winner. The hotel. That's where she's heading." Ladybug said and looked at the three in front of them. "Go to the building and lock it down. All three of you stay on the roof and keep watch. We'll meet you there."

"The winner's name is Selena Cambelle." Widow added as the three nodded and left.

 Ladybug looked at BlueJay, "I need you in the air. Try to distract her." She looked at Canis, "Follow her on the rooftops and make sure she's safe."

"And you?" Scarlett asked her.

"Widow and I need to find that stupid cat." She looked at Widow and started to run but Scarlett stopped them.

"I know where he is, I'll get him. You two go help the others." Ladybug nodded and started to head in the direction of hotel. Scarlett turned to Canis who was waiting patiently for his orders. Scarlett wanted to take him with her but she knew she couldn't. "Go help the others. I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

* * *

  
 Scarlett arrived at the mansion to see that Adrien's windows were covered by curtains. She knocked on his window softly.

Nothing.

 She banged on it harder. The curtains moved ever so slightly then they moved. Adrien's hair was jagged and his eyes squinty. He opened the window slowly. _Was he sleeping?_

"Scarlett? What are you doing?" He ask with his voice low.

"I might ask the same, what are _you_ doing? There's an akuma and your sleeping?" She fired at him. His eyes widened and ran for the tv remote. Scarlett flew inside as he clicked it on.

 Clips of the Akumatized villain popped up on screen. It then moved to a live clip of the hotel. Phanta Rider was on the roof surrounded by Scarlett's partners.

"She's full of surprises," Scarlett said. Adrien slapped his hand to his forehead.

"M'lady is going to be so mad at me!" He ran into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Scarlett stood there and listened to what sounded like water running. She walked over to see him brushing his teeth.

"Are you seriously brushing your teeth?!" She snapped.

"I will not see ladybug with my breath smelling disgusting," he spat out and ran into his room. Plagg flew out from a shelf.

"I don't understand why your worried about your breath when you need to worry about your body odor," Plagg had a sly grin in him. Scarlett laughed a bit.

"Very funny, Plagg. Time to transform. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien transformed into the one and only Chat Noir.

 

* * *

  
 At the rooftop Phanta Rider was surrounded. Her horse puffed out smoke through its nostrils. When Scarlett and Chat flew in that's when she picked up a fight. She lashed her whip around at them, making them back away. Buckaneer drew an arrow from his pouch and placed it on his bow. He pulled and released it forward at Phanta. She watched as the arrow flew at her and didn't even move. The arrow flew through her as if she was a ghost. Behind her was Canis and he dodged it ever so slightly.

  Phanta looked at Buckaneer and laughed evilly. _This is going to be hard than I thought_. Scarlett looked at ladybug and noticed she was thinking, she was thinking hard. Out of the blue, Chat tried to jumped on horse but failed miserably by getting kicked in the chest. He flew backwards landing at Scarlett's feet. Ladybug looked at Scarlett, and idea appeared.

"Jay! I need to to take Selena to the Eiffel Tower, we can take care of her there but first use Jay Vision! We have to see what we are up against!" Ladybug yelled.

 Scarlett nodded and threw her fan in the air, "Jay Vis-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Phanta lashed her whip at Scarlett's feet as it wrapped around her. Scarlett fell to the floor as she was being dragged back. Her fan landed two feet away from her.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Scarlett yelled at her partners who sat and watched.

 From behind her Scarlett heard a yell, "Cataclysm!" She turned around to see Adrien pressing his hand on the ground looking at her. A black crack ran underneath her toward Phanta, the roof below her feet caved in. Phanta and her horse fell through, dragging Scarlett with them. They landed two stories below. Dust filled the air.

"Jay! Are you okay?" Scarlett heard Canis from above. She wanted to yell out to him but her head was throbbing with pain. She had double vision. She couldn't think or hear straight. She heard yelling. She looked to see her body underneath the debris of the roof. _No, something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong._

"Lucky Charm!" She heard from in front of her.

"Get her out of here!" She heard a male voice say. She felt someone pick her up and ran out. She couldn't get a good look at the face. She tried her best but then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 Scarlett opened her eyes to see Sliver Canis sitting next to her. She looked at her surroundings and noticed they were in what seemed to be a hospital room. She looked down to see that she was no longer transformed but she wore a hospital gown. Canis looked at Scarlett with his eyes filled with joy.

"How long have I been out?" She asked with her voice scratchy.

"A six hours. I didn't want to leave until I knew you would be okay. Even though visiting hours are over." His voice had worry in it. Scarlett didn't want to ask. She already knew the answer to her question. He knows. He knows her identity and she couldn't do anything about it. "You took a good hit."

"Everything hurts," she leaned up slowly to where she was eye level with Canis.

"Well that's going to happen when you fall two-stories down," he stated. Scarlett's eyes widened. _Two-Stories?_  One thing came to mind, Skii.

"Where's my kwami? Where's Skii?" She looked around to see he was no where in sight.

"Skii took most of the damage for you. If it wasn't for him you-" he continued, "You wouldn't be here."

"You didn't answer my question," she looked into his eyes.

 He sighed, "Ladybug took Skii to Master Fu. He needed to get healed. Don't worry he'll be fine. You need to worry about you."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"One in the morning." She heard a voice next to her.

 She looked to see Adrien sitting in a chair next to her bed. His face was clam, pale and full of guilt. She could tell he's been there for a while.

"This was all my fault." He let out softly. "I panicked and wasn't thinking clearly."

 Scarlett then realized that Canis knew about Adrien's identity too. _What else does he know?_

"It wasn't your fault, Adrien. We all didn't know what to do. She was penetrable." Canis stood up.

"But if she would've died? What if Skii wasn't strong enough to help her?" Adrien nagged on.

"I'm here, that's all that matters right now." Scarlett stated, "Don't blame yourself." Adrien ran his hand down his face.

"Look if anyone's to blame it's me. I'm suppose to protect her and I didn't." Canis blurted. Adrien's eyes shifted to Canis for a minute then he stood up and walked out of the room. Canis's ears went down, he knew Adrien didn't listen. He sat at the edge of the hospital bed slowly with his back to me.

"I don't know what I'd if I lost you." He whispered as he was slumped over, running his hands through his hair. He looked slightly over his shoulder. Scarlett noticed tears in his yellow eyes.

 After a minute and turned to her and looked into her eyes, "Take it easy for a couple of days. You have a concussion. You're lucky that nothing was broken. I'll visit you tomorrow night when your home." Canis then left, jumping out a window.


	18. Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night. Filled with fun and drama.

 The next day Scarlett was released from the hospital. Adrien barely said one word to her. When Scarlett got home she fell right asleep. An hour later she heard a knock on her door.

"Scarlett? It's me, Marinette." She heard from behind the door.

"Oh, come in." She sat up and watched as Marinette walked in. She walked over to her bed and sat at the end.

"I have someone for you." Marinette opened up her purse and out came the little blue kwami that was accompanied with a red one. Scarlett's eyes were filled with joy.

"Skii!" She grabbed him and pulled him close to her, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you are okay. I don't think I could put up with that stupid black-" Skii started.

"Thank you Marinette for taking him to Master Fu." Scarlett interrupted Skii. Scarlett's eyes shifted to the red kwami, "and what's your name little one? "

"I'm Tikki! It's nice to finally meet you Scarlett." The red kwami said

"It's nice to meet you too Tikki." After she said that she heard her bedroom door open. Both Tikki and Skii hid.

"Scarlett, your mutt-of-a-" Adrien stopped at the sight of Marinette. "Oh. I didn't know you were here, Marinette."

"Oh, uh yeah. I-uh- just got here." She said quickly with a big smile. Adrien smiled back. 

_It's crazy how they don't know it's each other._

"Scarlett, can I talk to you? In private?" Adrien asked. Scarlett walked out of her room and closed her door. Adrien lead her into his room standing at the window was no other than Sliver Canis. He looked over his shoulder to her and smiled .

"What are you doing here?" She asked with small smile. Canis walked over to her and took her hand.

"I am the guest of honor at your prom tomorrow night. And I would be honored to escort you to prom. Your prom date?" He handed Scarlett a red rose. She took it and smiled. "I saw your friend in your room and I didn't want to interrupt"

 Scarlett's mouth dropped. _He saw her kwami_

"I accept your offer," she blurted out. Canis smiled brightly and kissed her cheek.

"I have to get going now. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 5." He said before he jumped out of Adrien's window.

 Adrien let out a groan.

"You guys are disgusting,  _Litterly_. Get it? Cat litter." Adrien's pun made Scarlett roll her eyes.

"By the way, who are you going to prom with?" Scarlett asked Adrien. He just shrugged. "I heard Marinette doesn't have a prom date. You could go with her?"

"Uh, I don't think Marinette likes me too much. Everytime I'm around her, she gets all jumpy." He stated. Again, Scarlett rolled her eyes. He laid on his back with his hands around his neck. "And besides M'Lady probably wouldn't appreciate me going with another girl."

"Just to let you know, Ladybug is closer than you think." Scarlett looked at him, waiting for him to get the hint. But of course, he got something totally didn't from it.

"How do you know she's close?" He opened his eyes and sat up fast, Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "You know you Ladybug is, don't you?" By the look on Scarlett's face he already knew the answer. "Who?!"

"That's for you to figure out." Scarlett smiled as she smelt the rose Canis had givin her. "You can join me and Marinette if you want."

"Okay I'll be in there in a minute." He said as Plagg came out from his pillow.

 

* * *

 

  
 Scarlett opened the door to hear Marinette talking to Tikki, "It's just me."

 She walked in with the rose that caught Marinette's eye, "I'm guessing Canis?" Scarlett nodded while looking at it.

"What's the occasion?" Marinette asked. Scarlett looked up finally and met eyes with her.

"Prom. He's escorting me to prom." Scarlett blushed, "Adrien will be coming in here to visit in a minute."

"Scarlett? Does Adrien know about you?"

 Scarlett hesitated at first, "Yes he does. He knows about Canis too. That's why we went into him room. Canis was there."

 Adrien walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Scarlett who mouthed 'ask her to prom' then back at Marinette.

"Marinette, do you have a date to prom?" He asked. Marinette's eyes widened.

"N-no."

"Do you want to go to prom with me? I know it's last minute but I might as well and ask now." Adrien smiled, showing off his white pearls.

"Uh-Ye- yes. I would l-love too." She stuttered then smiled.

"Alright cool, I know you and Alya will be here getting ready so I will wait for you here." He then sat down next to Scarlett. They talked for a couple of hours before Marinette had to go home. Adrien and Scarlett had a big day ahead of them tomorrow so they thought it was time to get some shut eye.

 

* * *

 

  
 The next day, Saturday,  prom. Marinette and Alya came over and struggled to get ready. Adrien and Nino got ready together as well.

 Scarlett's makeup consisted of a deep red lipstick and blue-slivery eyeshadow with black mascara. She had her wings and contour done by her uncles makeup stylist for his models. Her hair was loose and full curls and wore a small rhinestoned flower crown.

  Marinette's makeup consisted of a light red lipstick and a brown smoky eye. Black eyeliner wings and a couple coats of mascara. And rosy cheeks. She straighten her hair and out a red headband that a bow on the side of it.

  Alya's makeup was more of natural look. She pulled her hair into a full bun. She wore a necklace like looked like a tail of an animal.

 They slipped on their dresses and were at aw with each other. Five o'clock came around and Canis had arrived on time. Adrien, Nino and Canis waited down by the stairs for the girls.

 Adrien's tux was black and his mask was solid black with a red tie. Nino's tux was black and a cream mask with a cream color. Canis wore a tux over his suit, his tie was grey.

"You ready?" Scarlett called to the boys from behind a corner.

"Yeah!" They all yelled from below. Scarlett looked at Alya, her dress was a creamy-tan color that was skin tight. She dressed like Pocahontas. Her mask was detailed with tribal designs. Alya came around the corner while Nino whilst at her. Adrien watched as Nino escorted her out.

"Canis, if you hurt her. I will literally _kill_ you." Adrien snapped under his breath. Canis faced him as Adrien did the same.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Why can't you trust me?"

"Because you gave me a reason not too." Adrien fired back.

"Boys?" They heard from above. They looked up and took a double take at the two girls how stood at the stop of the stairs. Both of their eyes widened and mouths dropped.

  Marinette dressed like Snow White. Her yellow poofy dress came down just below her knee. She wore a blue buttoned up jacket that sleeves cut off just above the elbow. A white belt came around just below the jacket. Her shoes were yellow flats and she carried a purse in the shape of an apple. Her mask was white laser cut.

 Adrien locked eyes with her as she blushed.

 Scarlett dressed as Red Riding Hood. Her dress was a poofy white color that stretched downward. She wore a velvety red hood that was the same length of the dress. She wore a black belt around her wait. And wore small white heels. Her mask was a red elegant cut mask with rhinestones.

"Wow." The boys said at the same time. The girls came downstairs at the same time. They stopped in front as the boys took their arms and escorted them to the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Prom took place at the theater, where Ladybug and Chat Noir took on Mr. Pigeon. They arrived to loud music blaring out of the place. Nino and Alya stepped out first followed by Marinette and Adrien then Scarlett and Canis.

 They walked inside to see everyone dancing on the dance floor. Scarlett spotted Sophie and Ciara dancing with two other guys.

"Why are you just standing here? Let have some fun!" Alya yelled, they all merge with the Sophie and Ciara. Sophie dressed like Cinderella as Ciara was dressed as Thumbelina.

 They danced like no one was watching. They were having the time of their life's. Until Lila came and tapped Adrien's shoulder.

"Adrien, you went with Marinette?" She said as Chloé walked up next to her.

"Why her?" Chloé budded in.

 Adrien looked at the girls with confusion, "Why does it matter?"

"Come on Adrien, you could do so much better than _her."_ They both said. Scarlett walked over to them after hearing Marinette's name. She looked at Mari and saw the frustration on her face.

"Why are you guys so jealous of Marinette?" Scarlett crossed her arms and asked the two girls. She looked at them, Chloe was dressed as The ice queen while Lila was dressed as the evil queen.

 Chloe laughed, " _Jealous_? Of her? You have to be kidding."

"Obviously you are jealous because if not, there wouldn't be a problem at the moment." Scarlett fired back.

"Woah, what happened to you? You siding with her?" Lila pointed at Marinette.

"Why would I side with you when all you do is cause conflict for everyone else?" Scarlett took a step forward. "In fact, I think it would be best if you went back to Italy. Maybe there is people who actually like you there. Actually come to think of it. No one will like you."

 Lila looked at Scarlett with anger and Scarlett shot back the same look. Lila then walked away towards the exit.

 Chloe looked at Scarlett, "We aren't friends anymore."

"I never was your friend."

 Chloe looked at her and stomp a foot before walking away. Marinette and Adrien looked at her in shock about what just happened.

"You're welcome." She looked at Mari and winked.

 About thirty minutes after, a slow song came on. They all partnered with each other. Canis grabbed Scarlett's waist as Scarlett rested her arms on his shoulders.

"You look beautiful." Canis said looking down at her.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She blushed then looked away. Canis noticed her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't understand how I am falling for someone I don't know."

"You know me." He whispered, "You know who I am."

"I do?"

"Take a look around. What's the one face you don't see."

 As they danced, she looked around and saw all of the familiar faces. She didn't quite understand who was missing from the crowd. Then she didn't see _him,_ the one guy that caught her eye on her first day of school. The boy who walked her home. The guy who she told about her feeling for Sliver Canis.

"Kaden." She looked up at him with her mouth dropped. "You're Canis?" He gave a slight smile and winked at her.

 Everything around her was muffled out. She didn't hear anything but her own heartbeat.

"I would like to introduce Sliver Canis up on stage. He will be announcing the prom king and queen. Everyone give him a hand." She heard her principle say.

"I'll talk to you in private after I'm done." He whispered before he left. She stood still and watched him walk on stage. _I have to get out of here._

 Scarlett felt like she was suffocating, she couldn't breathe. She walked out of the theater doors and pressed against a wall. She couldn't think.

 Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a teenager. A boy. He walked to her. He looked oddly familiar. He was walking sideways to her.

"How was prom?" He was directly in front of her. She smelt his breathe. _Alcohol_

"It was good, I guess." Scarlett couldn't wrap her head around this mysterious boy. She knew him from somewhere.

"You look good, _Jay."_ He pinned her against the wall.

"How do you know I'm-"

"Shhhh. I could remember those eyes from anywhere." His face was even with hers. She didn't know what to do. Then it hit her. His accent. How could she not have known?

"Red Joey. What are you doing here?"

"Its Jace." He pointed at himself. "I wanted to see my girl."

"I'm not your girl."

 He looked at her with devilish eyes. "Are you scared of me?"

"When your drunk, yes."

"Don't worry. I don't bite." He then pressed his mouth on hers.

"Well, I do." A low voice said beside them. Jace then was flung away from Scarlett. She looked to see Canis looking at Jace. He looked as if he wanted to kill him. His hand was clamped into a fist. Then he proceeded to walk to him.

"He's drunk Kaden. Leave him alone."

"I don't care. He touched you." He rolled Jace over and before he could use him as a punching bag. Jace said his transformation call.

 Red Joey jumped up and kicked Canis back. Joey grabbed his Axe, he was ready to fight. Canis stood up and looked at him with so much anger.

"Full Moon." Kaden said low. _Full Moon?_ Canis got on all fours and started to scream from pain.

 Red Joey and Scarlett watched as Sliver Canis transformed into a full grown wolf.

 Scarlett couldn't believe her eyes. He had just transformed into a _wolf_. She watched as he inched closer to Joey. She knew she had to do something. She ran in front of the wolf.

"Canis, Stop!" She looked down in his eyes. He gave a low growl and tried to go around her. "No!"

 He stopped in his tracks and snarled. His gray hairs on his back stood up. Scarlett breathed harder.

"I didn't fall in love with a Monster."

 The wolf stop, it seemed to have relaxed. To Scarlett, Canis realize his anger took over. He realized he was acting rash. He looked at his with his yellow eyes and ran in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

  
 Scarlett walked home as she carried her heels in her hands. She let her feet guide the way. Her head was down as she was thinking about Kaden. She passed the bridge and came to a stop at her house. She walked inside ever so silently and locked herself in her room.

 She took off her dress, hood and mask. She slipped on shorts and a tee. She walked in front of a mirror to see Kaden leaning against her dresser. She was surprised he wasn't in his hero form.

He wore his tux. His hazel eyes were locked onto her. His brown hair was spiked upward, ruggedly and his arms were crossed.

"Thank you." He said with his voice low. "Thank you for stopping me."

"I couldn't let you do something rash." She turned to him.

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other. 

"I realized something tonight." He said looked down in front of him.

"And what is that?"

"That I'm _insanely_  in love with you." He locked eyes with hers. Scarlett took a deep breath in and released slowly.

"Do you mean it?" She asked softly.

"Every word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I know it's a long story but I think those are the best kind.


	19. You again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's back...

 Scarlett and Kaden fell asleep together. He took off his jacket and tie before he fell asleep. He held her against him throughout the whole night. They didn't move or make one sound.

 The next morning, Scarlett woke up to Skii munching on sunflower seeds next to her. She looked behind her to see Kaden still sleeping. His face was half way buried into the pillow. She looked back at Skii.

"What time is it?" She asked while he took a bite of his seed.

"Almost Eleven." He ask with his mouth full. Scarlett looked at her phone.

_miss call from Marinette_

 Scarlett got up slowly, trying her best not to disturb Kaden's slumber. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door before she called Marinette back. It took two rings before Marinette picked up.

"Hello?"

"You called? I'm sorry I couldn't get to you I was sleeping." Scarlett whispered

"Oh it's fine. Alya and I are going to take a stroll in Paris, we wanted to know if you and Adrien would like to join? Maybe you could invite Kaden too. Alya is bringing Nino. If so we are meeting at my place."

"Speaking of Kaden. He is kinda sleeping in my bed right now."

"Did you just say Kaden?!"

"Yes, he stayed over last night."

"Oh, I heard what happened. I'm glad your okay."

"Yeah me too... I'm going to get ready and I'll be there in forty. I'll try to get Kaden to go and Adrien is going."

"Alright! See you later."

 Scarlett hung up the phone and went back into her room. Kaden was up now. He was walking over to where his jacket and tie laid when she walked in. He looked at her and smiled. He watched as her natural wavy hair bounced when she walked.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." She said as she walked over to her drawer and grabbed a crop top.

"You didn't wake me." He paused and pointed at the top of her dresser that she was at. "She did."

 Scarlett looked to see a small grey wolf, Kaden's kwami. Her little arms were crossed.

"Scarlett, this is Luna. Luna, Scarlett." Kaden introduced.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know who she is. You talk about her more than you think, you know." Luna said her voice was soft but scratchy. Scarlett laughed and looked at Kaden.

"I have to go. Luna's hungry and I'm pretty sure my dad is wanting to know where I'm at."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Marinette invited me to go with them to walk around Paris. And she wanted to know if you wanted to go? We are meeting at Mari's" Scarlett asked

"Yeah I'll go. I'll be there in thirty. But first could you give me a lift out?" He said as he pointed to the window.  
  
 After Kaden left, Scarlett got ready. She braided her hair down the middle of her head. She wore a white crop top that went below the middle of her stomach with a pair of blue colored high waisted shorts and white flats.

 Before she left, she walked into Adrien's room, who was still sleeping. She grabbed a pillow off of his couch and threw it at him, hitting his face. On impacted he woke up.

"Scarlett, What was that for!?" He's voice was low and gritty.

"Get dressed, we are leaving."

"Right now?"

"Yes, now hurry up."

 

* * *

  
 After about ten minutes of hearing Adrien complain, they left for Marinette's house. They had gorilla drop them off because they seemed to be running late. As they walked inside, they were greeted by Marinette's parents.

"Well, hello Adrien and Scarlett!" Tom said from over the counter. "The rest of the kids are upstairs."

 Adrien led the way upstairs and walked into Marinette's house without hesitation. Scarlett walked in behind to see Marinette, Alya, Nino and Kaden still in the living room. Scarlett watched Marinette's eye light up when she saw Adrien. She wished Adrien wasn't so oblivious when it came to her.

 

* * *

  
 After greeting each other, they all started walking around Paris. For some odd reason they paired up into twos.

 Scarlett and Kaden.  
 Nino and Alya.  
 Adrien and Marinette.  
  
 They all had their own side conversations, having a good time. Alya and Nino had walked father ahead then the rest of the group, Scarlett got the idea that this is why Marinette didn't want to be alone. Then they heard a yell come from behind them.

"Scarlett!"

 Scarlett whipped her body around to see Reagan transformed as Widow, swinging towards her. Without stopping, Widow had grabbed Scarlett by the waist and took Scarlett with her.

 Adrien and Kaden looked at each other with a scares look.

"I have to go!" Marinette, Kaden and Adrien blurted out at the same time. They looked at each other with confusion but they didn't have time for questions. Adrien and Kaden took off, running as fast as they could as Marinette went in another direction.

 Widow landed on a rooftop two buildings away. Widow let go of Scarlett and walked to the other side of the building.

"We have a problem." Widow said looking toward the Eiffel Tower. "Transform."

 Scarlett didn't question anything but she transformed just like Reagan said too. Reagan never took her eyes off of the Eiffel Tower. Scarlett knew Reagan wouldn't have grabbed her for no reason, she knew this was a big problem.

 Scarlett walked slowly to ledge beside her friend and looked over the city of Paris. She was stuck in a deep thought. This thought was of her vision. She was scared, scared of what would happen to her and her friends but there was one thing that wasn't adding up.

 What was the reason that she became Akumatized? They focus on negative emotions and Scarlett doesn't focus on negative emotion. She knew it must have been something important to make her become Akumatized.

"Let's go." Widow said quietly, snapping Scarlett back to reality. Widow jumped off the roof and started swinging left to right. Scarlett took flight behind her.

 They arrived at the Eiffel Tower, seeing police cars surrounding it. Silver Canis, Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing close to the monument looking forward. Scarlett and Widow started to slowly walk over to the group, the other three blocked their view straight in front of them.

"What's going on Widow?" Scarlett asked quietly, looking at Reagan.

"War.." She stood tall and looked straight in front of her. Scarlett then realized what they were looking at.

 Buckaneer, Miss Mephitidee, Lady Emperor and Red Joey were standing on the other side of the Eiffel Tower. They all had anger in their eyes.

"You don't have to do this." Widow said breaking the silence.

"You gave us no choice. All she wanted to do was use us for our powers. To 'save' the city of Paris but really she wanted was our Miraculous." Red Joey replied

"She never said anything about taking your Miraculous." Reagan snapped.

"Don't let her fool you." Miss Mephitidee stepped forward.

"She wants is the Miraculous to herself," Miss Mephitidee looked at BlueJay. "And don't you dare try and lie."

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett questioned.

"We know your plan to kill us off one by one and how you'll use the Miraculous for yourself to take over the world. She told us that you would."

Scarlett looked at them with confusion, "Who told you?"

Then from above, came down the one and only Volpina...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while! School has been hectic but I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is almost finished. What do you think will happen??


	20. Weapons At Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war is a brewing.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also new partners decided to join.

They watched as Volpina stood up slowly between what use to be Scarlett's friends. Volpina gave a gremlin smile when she looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

From the looks on their face they knew this wasn't going to end well. They knew how Volpina was with her mind games. For all they know, this could be a illusion...

 "I should have know _she_ was the cause for all of this." Ladybug gripped her Yo-Yo.

 "But why is she here?" Chat asked quietly but not quiet enough, "What made her become Akumatized?"

 "I am not Akumatized." Volpina snapped. "I am the Fox Miraculous Holder, I have a miraculous of my own just like every single one of you."

 "Don't trust anything she says. All she does is lie and create illusions!" Ladybug yelled.

 "Why are you here? To get your revenge on us?" Chat asked with anger.

"I'm not here for you." Volpina' eyes shifted to BlueJay, "I'm here for _her_."

"What? Why me? I never did anything." Scarlett fired back.

"You know exactly what you did.. _Scarlett Agreste_." Volpina smiled widely as Scarlett's eyes widened.

Everyone looked at Scarlett with their eyes wide. But Scarlett never took her eyes off of Volpina.

"Now, everyone.. Ms. Scarlett here just wants everyone's miraculous for herself. That's why she gathered everyone together. She wants to become the most powerful being in the world. That's why we have to take hers from her before she does the same to us!" Volpina continued, "And we will do the same thing to anyone who fights alongside her."

Volpina eyed everyone who was standing in front of her.

"You aren't a miraculous holder! You aren't the real Volpina! Don't let her lie to you." Ladybug yelled pointing at her.

"But indeed I am, you see this." Volpina pinched her necklace. "A miraculous."

"Hawk Moth gave her, her powers!" Chat yelled.

"We will believe what we want." Lady Em said. "And we believe her."

Volpina stood tall with her new army behind her. "Hand over your miraculous or we will take it forcefully."

"Never!" Canis snapped taking a step forward. "Let's see how well you guys go up against ones who are more experienced."

The four behind Volpina looked at each other, they had worry but soon brushed it off.

Volpina started walking forward slowly, as the four behind her followed.

Scarlett stood tall as she walked forward toward them. Everyone walked closely beside her.

"How are we going to take on holders of a Noble Miraculous? We won't stand a chance." Chat said quietly only for the the ones around him to hear.

"If we work together as a group, we can take them." Scarlett said without hesitation

"Why are you guys freaking out? The party hasn't even arrived yet." Widow looked at Scarlett and smiled.

" _The party?_ " Canis asked.

A buzzing and a flute noise came from behind them. They all stopped and looked towards the noise. Everyone's eyes grew wide except Widows.

Two girls in skin tight suits walked in between Scarlett and Canis.

The blonde headed one was in a yellow skin tight suit with black stripes.

The reddish-brown headed girl was in a orange suit just like Voplina's but it was very different design.

"Everyone, I'd like to you to meet my friends. _Queen Bee_  and _Fire Fox_." Widow said as the two girls looked ahead.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. They knew it was Master Fu who had the Bee and Fox miraculous. They knew he must have chosen them.

"Who are you?" Buckaneer looked at them with confusion.

"Isn't it obvious. We are the miraculous holders of the Fox and the Bee." Queen Bee said with sass.

"No, the Fox holder is Volpina." Miss Mephadee pointed at Volpina.

"No." Fire Fox said calmly, "I'm the Fox Holder."

Fire Fox grabbed her necklace, an exact replica of Volpinas.

Volpina stood there wide eyed at Fire Fox. She looked in shock. Her plan was ruined.

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked up next to Queen Bee and Fire Fox. Ladybug looked at them and nodded ever so slightly. Chat Noir looked back at Volpina.

"Now do you believe us?" Chat Noir asked the Holders.

"Don't listen to anything they say! All they do is lie!" Volpina yelled. "It's all an illusion!"

"Looks like the Fox isn't as sly as she thought she was." Fire Fox said with a hand on her hip. "I could take her on myself if I wanted too."

Volpina looked at her, "Is that a threat?"

"Depends on how you take it," Fire Fox said softly.

"That's it!" Volpina swung her flute at Fire Fox but Scarlett flung Volpina back wth her wind.

Volpina repelled upwards and looked back at the four who stood behind her, "Are you guys with me?"

Red Joey looked at the group and looked back at Volpina, he nodded slightly to her. Scarlett knew exactly why he was on her side.

Prom night, when Canis attacked him.

Volpina looked in front of her and smiled. She had Noble Miraculous Holders on her side, the most powerful Miraculous in the world.

Scarlett stood tall as everyone walked behind her. "You are making a big mistake."

"No, you are love." Red Joey snapped.

"We'll see about that." Scarlett said as they all walked forward with their weapons at hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? 
> 
> How would this end?
> 
> What will happen??


	21. Everything is going  to be okay

The fight was brutal.. They fought like they've never had before.

Scarlett flew in the air and watched the chaos that brewed below her.. blood came dripping out of her nose. She had to know, she had to know how this would end..

Scarlett grabbed her fan, "Jay Vision!"

Seconds went by, she regretted her decision.. she was afraid to open her eyes.. She didn't, she refused.. after what had seemed to be more than enough time to bounce back to reality she opened her eyes and looked down.

Canis and Chat worked together to fight Red Joey but weren't doing a every good job. They were fast but Joey was faster, he saw every move coming before they even did them.

Ladybug and Widow took on Lady Emperor and Miss Mephitidee. Fire Fox and Queen Bee were against Volpina.

Scarlett flew over and grabbed Lady Emperor by the waist and took flight. She soon dropped her as Widow webbed her by the legs and hung her upside down from the Eiffel Tower.

Scarlett looked at Widow and smiled, they made a good team but that moment didn't long. Scarlett looked over Widow's shoulder to see Canis being pinned down by Red Joey. Joey had his axe to Canis neck.

Scarlett flew to him quickly with worry. She then released her wings and smashed her body into the side of Red Joey. The impact knocked the breath out of her. She rolled on the ground and stopped herself. She felt weak, her vision was blurry and shooken.

She looked up to see Red Joey towering over her.  
  
 "I'll give you credit." He started while breathing hard, "You know what your doing.. Until it comes to him. Until he distracts you. That's why you put yourself in situations like this."

She looked at his hand and saw that he was holding her Miraculous. She grabbed her neck. She didn't know if she was her vision or not, she wanted to know if it was real. She breathed harder, "How'd you-"

 "I wanted you to come for me. It was the perfect opportunity to get your Miraculous from you." He gave a slight smile.

In the corner of her eye she saw Canis and Chat running on all fours towards them. At the last moment Red Joey turned around to see them in mid air. They pounced on Joey and was then pinned to the ground by both of them.

Scarlett stood up and got a good look at everyone. She could see that they were all tired, breathing hard.

She looked around until she made eye contact with Volpina, who stood feet away from her. Scarlett was vulnerable. She couldn't protect herself. She knew that she could and would die from her but she wasn't going to think that.

But Volpina looked at her with sadness, not anger. There was something more to this fight then they know.

Behind Volpina was Ladybug, she whirled her yo-yo in front of her, then flung it at Volpina but Ladybug was to slow. Volpina jumped up causing Ladybug's yo-yo to hit Scarlett in the stomach, making her fly backwards.

Ladybug ran to Scarlett as she laid on the floor, clenching her stomach.

 "Where's your Miraculous?" Ladybug whispered. Scarlett looked up, then looked over her shoulder. Her Miraculous laid on the ground feet away from her.

  _Joey must've dropped it.._

Ladybug then noticed it and grabbed it.

 "I have to recharge skii, if I don't then I'm useless.." Scarlett looked at Marinette in disguise as she nodded.

 "Let's get you out of here." Ladybug said. Scarlett stood up and wrapped herself around Ladybug. As they swung away Scarlett could see Volpina watching them in the distance.

 

* * *

  
After Skii was replenished, Scarlett transformed. Ladybug didn't leave Scarlett's side, she was afraid Volpina would try and get Scarlett behind everyone's back.

 "I could've died." Scarlett said quietly. "I need to be smarter about how I attack."

Ladybug walked over to Scarlett and rested her hand on her back. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. They wanted you to do that and they knew exactly how to get to you."

 "Exactly... they know my weakness." Scarlett looked down.

 "Love isn't weakness Scarlett. Love is what pushes us to do courageous things." Ladybug looked at Scarlett with her blue bell eyes.

Scarlett looked up at her and nodded. She knew she was right. Scarlett would do anything to keep Kaden safe. And she knew Kaden would do the same.

 "It's time to go, we have to finish this by capturing that Akuma." Ladybug said while standing at a ledge of the rooftop. Scarlett nodded and opened her wings. They headed back to the fight.

 

* * *

 

  
When they arrived back they saw Red Joey and Volpina fighting together against Widow, Chat, Fire Fox, Queen Bee and Canis.

Scarlett looked over to see Miss Mephitidee and Buckaneer tied up by Widows webs.

Red Joey had blood shimmering down for the top of his eyebrow. Volpina looked as if she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"You are out numbered! Back down now!" Canis yelled to the two.

They all formed a circle around them. Joey looked at the seven that circled around him. His face grew soft, his grip on his axe grew loose. He then dropped his axe in front of him and surrendered.

Volpina watched as he raised his hands. Widow webbed his hands together as he started to move forward, away from Volpina.

Volpina looked around her, she wasn't going to back down just yet. She blew in her flute and formed about ten more Volpina replicas around her.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Volpina replicas and reviled the real Volpina. Volpina looked at Scarlett with sadness and a little bit of betrayal in her eyes.

Volpina stood tall in the middle of everyone. Widow had enough of her illusionist games.

"Black Death!" She let out.

She aimed her Wrist Ballista towards Volpina and released. Volpina watched as the dart came launching forward but then she disappeared right before it hit her.

BlueJay froze as the dart come towards her.

Then Scarlett felt something wrap around her waist and pull her backwards.

  _Sliver Canis_

He used his own body as a shield to protect her. She heard him make a loud grunt. Scarlett looked up to see him looking at her. His face was blank.

Blood came dripping out of his mouth as he looked at her. He started to fall but Scarlett caught him before he hit the ground. She pulled the dart out of his back and laid his back on her thigh.

Scarlett looked into his eyes with tears flowing down her face. She watched as his veins in his neck turned black.

Widow looked at them wide eyed, realizing what she had done. Realizing it was just an illusion.

"Don't die on me," Scarlett let out with all her might.

"I... Love... You... Scarlett," he forced out softy as his eyes closed.

"No, no! Open your eyes!" She demanded.

Canis didn't. He didn't say another word. He didn't even breath.

"Kaden!" She let out.

Scarlett started to cry even harder. She hugged him closely as she cried more. She shoved her head into his shoulder.

Everyone looked in their direction. Their partner. Their friend had died. Everyone couldn't comprehend what happened because it happened in seconds.

Scarlett was broken. The boy she loved had died in her arms. He died protecting her and he had died from... _Reagan._

Her name replayed in Scarlett's head.

  _This is her fault.._

No one noticed the little black and purple butterfly flew into her fan.

  _"Poor little Jay, feeling betrayed by her friend for killing the one she loves."_ A voice came from inside her head _"I c_ _an give you the opportunity to squash that little insect if you help return the favor.."_

Adrien sat next to BlueJay to comfort her, "Jay, everything will be-"

"Okay?" Scarlett snapped as she whipped her head around, reviling the purple glow that came from around her face. "No it won't. Everything won't be _okay_."

"Scarlett, don't let him convince you into becoming something you're not!" Chat looked at her with worry.

Scarlett stood up looking down at him and with a firm voice she said, "I accept."


	22. Raven

Every inch of blue on Scarlett's suit turned grey. Her milk chocolate hair was in a side braid, She reviled her wings to see that they ombré from grey to black at the tips. Her fan was now made out of grey feathers and her eyes were red.

Scarlett looked down at Chat, who was looking at her wide-eyed. She eyes moved upward to scan everyone around her. They all gripped their weapons, without taking their eyes off of her. Scarlett smile and let out a devilish laugh as she flew upwards.

 "I won't hurt anyone...But you." Her voice was smooth and echoey, she looked at Widow.

Widow looked up at her friend, she knew it was her fault deep down but she didn't want to admit it. From below came a beeping noise, warning her she's about to transform back, but Widow froze. She knew she had to leave or else something worse would happen to her but she didn't move a muscle.

 "Scarlett, don't do this," Chat Noir said calmly.

 "Scarlett is dead now.. But Raven has been born!" Raven's voice boomed over everyone.

Chat looked back at Widow with tears in his eyes, through his teeth he yelled, "Run!"

Widow looked down at him, still without moving a muscle. His voice was echoing in her head.

 "Dammit Widow, _run_!" Chat Noir screamed louder. Widow didn't hesitate this time, she ran and swung as fast as she could.  
  
She looked behind her as she swung around a corner, from what she could see, Ladybug had her Yo-Yo wrapped around Raven's leg to hold her down as she flew in the air.

Widow had to think fast, she couldn't go back to her hideout, Scarlett would expect that. Widow was in running through an alleyway when it hit her.

  _Scarlett wouldn't expect me to go to the Agreste Mansion.._

Widow fired her web up at a rooftop and swung upward, she released as she floated in the air, she looked forward and saw the Agreste Mansion. As she fell, she fired another web.

 

* * *

  
Raven was much stronger than they expected, with the power of a Noble Miraculous and an Akuma, she was more powerful than anyone and anything.

Ladybugs Yo-Yo tactic only worked for so long, Raven's fan could fling out knife like feathers at will.

Raven had flung her knifes at Ladybug causing her to release her Yo-Yo.

Chat Noir didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't hurt her. Underneath all that hate was his cousin, his only family that he had left besides his father. He sat on his knees and watched chaos commence.

FireFox threw a fire ball at Raven but it had been flung back at her with Raven's wind. Queen Bee flew up and became face to face with the demon that had been created.

Queen Bee flew forward with a fist in the air but before she could hit Raven, Raven had grabbed her fist and spun her to where she hit a wall.

Raven looked down at everyone, they were all tired and scared. "I told you, I wouldn't hurt you, but you are making me do something that I don't want to do."

 "You aren't going to hurt our friend!" Ladybug said, breathing hard.

 "Your _friend_ , killed the love of my life.."

 "She didn't mean to! She was only trying to stop Volpina!" FireFox yelled

"Yeah, by killing her." Chat Noir looked at FireFox. "Widow has no right to kill anyone, but that doesn't give you the right to kill her too." He looked at Raven, his cousin, who looked down at him. "It was an accident Scar.. I'm sorry this happened."

 "An apology won't bring him back." Raven stated.

 "But revenge will?" Queen Bee spat.

A purple glow formed around Raven's face..

_They don't know anything about love. They want you to accept that the love of your life is gone and everything will be okay, when in all reality it won't.. Unless you get your revenge on Widow and bring me the Miraculous I desire so I can save him!_

Raven pointed down at them, "if I see you again, you'll regret it!"

Raven then flew upward into the clouds without a trace.

 

* * *

  
Widow locked herself inside of Adriens room. She sat in the dark in one of corners of the room.

Widow, wasn't Widow anymore, but Reagan. Reagan thought about that moment, how she killed one of her friends.

  _How could I be so stupid?_

 "Reagan?" A small voice came from in front of her. Her Kwami, "Remember, positive thoughts. Everything will be okay."

 "Okay." She nodded, "I'll try.."

Reagan heard a noise coming from the window, she didn't move, but she watched.

Chat Noir came into the room and threw himself on the bed across the room. The black cat didn't even notice Reagan sitting in the darkest corner.

 "Plagg, Claws Off." he commanded, within seconds, Chat Noir had become Adrien Agreste.

 "What happened out there kid? That was insane.." Plagg flew in front of Adriens face.

 "I don't know, I just, I just froze." Adrien turned his back towards Reagan. "She listened to me. Well, somewhat did, but the only person that she would listen to is.. Kaden.."

Reagan looked at Adrien, then it hit her. "I have an idea."

Adrien jumped up to his feet, he looked at where the voice came from. Out of the dark came Reagan.

 "May I ask why you chose my house to hide at?"

 "She wouldn't have expected it. Scarlett would have expected me to go to my hideout."

 "Oh, good call." Adrien said.

"Now, we can get Canis back, but I'm going to need some assistance and some food." She looked at her Kawmi next to her.

Adrien looked at Reagan with determination.

 

* * *

  
Raven stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower and looked over the city, she didn't want to hurt anyone but Widow, but she also owes up to the deal with Hawk Moth.

That means taking Adrien's and Marinette's Miraculous.

 "I can help you." A familiar voice came from behind her. Raven didn't have to look to know who it was, Volpina.

 "And how can you do that?" She turned around and leaded against the railing, looking at what was once her foe.

 "You want Widow, right? I could help you get her."

 "Volpina, you were just trying to kill me, now look at you. You're trying to befriend me.. Why?" Of course Raven already knew that answer, Volpina feared her.

 "I wasn't coming after you.. I was after Widow, Reagan. She has been playing everyone from the start. I found her plans, Raven."

Raven looked at her with curiosity, "Go on."

 "She came here because she works for Hawk Moth. She gains people's trust, then breaks it with the snap of her fingers."

 "Why do you care that she's working with Hawk Moth?"

 "I don't know if you know, and I don't know if you care, but she is planning on killing the boy I love."

 "The boy you love?" Raven raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

 "Adrien, Raven. She's planning on killing Adrien, as well as Ladybug."

Raven looked away from Volpina.

 "She was also planning on killing you, Scarlett. That dart was suppose to hit you, not Canis. You don't have to believe me, but I saw her plans myself and I-"

 "All you do is lie and create illusions!"  Raven looked back at Volpina, "How do I know that _you_ aren't going to stab me in the back, Hmm?"

 "I didn't mean for this to happen.. but we can fix it.. Kaden can come back to life, Hawk Moth can do that for you as long as you follow his orders and give him the Miraculous he desires."

 "Fine, but we are doing this my way." Raven stood tall.

 "We have to find Adrien, he's the most venerable right now. Where would he be?"

 "The mansion," Raven opened her wings and took flight as Volpina followed behind her.

Then Raven got to thinking, Ladybug, she needs Ladybug to help take down Widow. "I have an idea, follow me!"

 

* * *

 

 "Red Joey can turn back time to just before I killed Canis, we can stop this. We can save Scarlett." Reagan said.

 "So what do you want me to do?" Adrien asked with his arms crossed.

 "I need to get close to Scarlett, I need you to be bait," Reagan continued, "is there any way that we can get on the roof?"

Adrien nodded.

Minutes later they were on the roof as Reagan's Kwami recharged. Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir as Reagan turned into Widow.

 "So what exactly do you want me to do?" Chat asked Widow

 "Be bait, she'll only listen to you. So be the bait. Volpina will tell her that I'm the bad guy, most likely. Scarlett will fall for it."

 "So they are working together now?"

 "It's a very high chance they will."

Widow looked up to the sky as Chat was by her side. And then..

 "Chat, get away from her."

Ladybug came from behind them, she stopped a couple yards away, to the left of her was Raven and to the right was Volpina. Chat turned around but Widow stood with her back to them.

 "Ladybug, are you siding with them?" Chat was confused, why would his lady choose the wrong side.

 "Widow is the evil one here." Raven looked at Chat. "You have to believe me."

 "No, she said that Volpina would make her the bad guy."

 "How did she know that?" Ladybug questioned Chat. "She knew from the start she would get caught in her twisted lie."

Chat looked at Widow, "don't let them fool you." She said with her voice strong.

 "Ladybug, I think it's time to you that Lucky Charm of yours." Raven said quietly.

Ladybug look at Widow and nodded slightly, "Lucky Char-"

 " _Black Death!_ "

Widow turned around with her weapon aimed at Ladybug, without hesitation she fired.

Ladybug stood in shock, she watched the dart come flying towards her.

"No!" Chat ran as fast i as could to her to save her.

But he was to late..

The dart hit Ladybug right in the heart.

Chat caught Ladybug just before she fell, tears filled his eyes, "M'lady?"

Her eyes were closed, blood spilled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Ladybug!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

  _What are you waiting for?! Take her Miraculous!"_ a voice doomed inside of Raven's head.

But Raven froze, she looked down at Chat and Ladybugs lifeless body and thought to herself, "This isn't want I wanted.." 

  _This IS what you wanted!_

"No!" She let out covering her head, "My friends are dying because of you! She works for you! Death isn't what I wanted!"

  _Don't let me take away your powers! Now do what I ordered you to do!_ He warned.

 "No!" Scarlett let out.

  _So be it.._

A black cloud came over Raven and as it disappeared BlueJay was revealed.

BlueJay looked up to see the little black butterfly flying away, the only problem was there was no one there to purify it.

She heard a beeping noise coming from behind her, followed by a flash of light.

 "Marinette?" She heard Adrien from behind her.

She looked to see him hugging her close, Marinette's lifeless body..

She looked in the other direction to see that Widow was no where to be seen.

She watched as a little black butterfly flew into Chat's baton and how his suit became white and his eyes were now glowing yellow.

And in the moment, Scarlett bounced back to reality..


	23. Despayr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power and Control..

Scarlett opened her eyes to see as if time was repeating itself, she saw Chat and Canis working together as they fought Red Joey.

She looked around and saw that Ladybug and Widow were fighting Lady Emperor and Miss Mephitidee, she watched as Fire Fox and Queen bee took on Volpina.

  _It was my vision.._

 " _Widow,_ I have to stop her before she gets started." She told herself.

Scarlett dove, she wasn't going to let Widow hurt anyone else. The next few moments can change, if Scarlett does it right.

From behind Scarlett grabbed Widows leg and pulled her upward.

 "Scarlett! What are you doing?!" Widow asked with frustration.

 "We need to talk." By 'talk' she meant 'I'm going to kill you'.

She dropped her at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

 "Scarlett what's the big idea?!" Widow yelled.

BlueJay had her back to Widow, "I might ask you the same question. You aren't here to help us. You're here to kill us."

  _Silence.._

BlueJay turned around to Widow, she had a smug look to her.

 "You know, cracking into that little head of yours was more difficult than I thought it would be."

 "What are you talking about?" BlueJay asked

 "Those visions, were part of my creation. I made you believe Chat was the reason for destruction, for Despayr."

 "How did you get into my head?"

 "It's a little thing called mind-control, Hawk Moth is a great teacher." Widow said with a grimy smile. "The only reason you saw the truth this time, was because I was distracted."

 "You wanted to kill me? Why?" Scarlett already knew the answer.

 "For this reason of course." Widow looked away and started to walk farther away from BlueJay slowly, "You see, you aren't the only one I wanted to kill, Chat and Ladybug are on my list too."

 "Why would you do this Widow?"

 "For ultimate power! Why else would I do this?"

 "Widow, power isn't everythi-"

 "You can stop calling me that!" Her eyes began to become red, "I think you still believe that the dragon in your visions is Despayr, no, I am.."

 "Despayr?... Hawk Moth is just trying to use you to get the Miraculous. And after that, he'll throw you to the curb."

 "Oh? You.. You still think I'm working with Hawk Moth?" She laughed.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed

 "No Jay, Hawk Moth is working for _me_." Despayr's voice became echoey

 "Power and control has consumed you."

 "No dear, Power and Control _is_ me."

BlueJay grabbed her fan but Despayr didn't look threatened in any way.

With a laugh, Despayr raised her arm and started firing webs at BlueJay, BlueJay on the other had dodged every one of them.

Scarlett opened her fan and created a wind gust, Despayr was flung backwards into a railing and looked at BlueJay with hate.

Despayr came at BlueJay with a full sprint as BlueJay did the same. Despayr threw a fist in the air but before she could hit BlueJay, Scarlett fell to her knees and slid forward using one of her legs to knock Despayr to the ground.

BlueJay grabbed Despayr by the legs and flung her into a railing of the tower, and then a beep.

Scarlett's warning she would change back.

  _No, not now.._

BlueJay looked at Despayr, who laid on the floor laughing.

 "You're out of time." She laughed.

With a flash of light BlueJay had become Scarlett Agreste.

Scarlett was useless without her suit, she couldn't fight her, she couldn't beat her without it.

Despayr stood up grabbing her side, still laughing at Scarlett.

 "You.. You really don't think things through." Despayr spat.

Scarlett stood in place, still and stiff. She had to get away from Despayr, she got to thinking.. the only way to get away from her was... _Down_.

Scarlett felt movement in her backpack, Skii, he must have hidden himself in there.

Despayr lifted her arm up at Scarlett, "In going to enjoy this... Black Death!"

The dart came at Scarlett but before she could get hit, she started running, she ran for the railing and she jumped.

Scarlett started to fall but that didn't last long, something had wrapped itself around Scarlett's ankle, stopping her in mid air.

She dangled downward and looked up to her leg, _a web_ , Despayr had her by the leg and was pulling her upward. She looked back downward and saw Canis, Chat and Ladybug looking up at her.

 "Scarlett!" She heard from below.

Then a hand grabbed her foot, Scarlett looked back upward and saw Despayr grabbing her leg, Scarlett kicked Despayr right in the face, causing her to release.

Scarlett started falling again but Despayr, who was holding her nose, shot another web, but this time it was on Scarlett's arm. Despayr grunted while pulling Scarlett up.

Despayr had Scarlett by the upper arm, that was the only thing that was holding Scarlett from falling.

 "I'm not done with you!" Despayr yelled, Despayr held her other arm on the railing while letting her hand dangle, reviling her Miraculous. Then an idea hit Scarlett.

 "Yeah? Well I am!" Scarlett yelled, she then yanked her arm out of Despayr's grip and as she fell, she clawed her way under Despayrs' Miraculous and ripped it off of her.

 "No!" Despayr yelled as she transformed back into Reagan.

As Scarlett fell with the Black Widow Miraculous in hand, she watched as the world around her went black..


	24. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where everyone belongs..

Scarlett heard voices...

 "Scarlett? Please wake up.."

  _One.._

 "I hope she does soon."

  _Two.._

 "She's strong, I know she'll wake up."

  _Three.._

Three voices, three people were around her.  
  
Pain is all Scarlett felt, sharp pain.. her muscles were tight and knotted.

Her head pounded with like a drum.

Scarlett opened her eyes slightly, bright lights and three shadows came into the picture. She forced her heavy eyes open, her vision was blurry. And then everything became clear.

Scarlett laid under the Eiffel Tower with Canis, Chat and Ladybug sitting around her.

 "Scarlett?" Canis asked quietly

 "I'm okay.. just kinda in pain, but I'll be fine." She gave a half smile.

 "What in hell were you thinking?" Chat Noir asked with worry.

 "I was doing what was best for everyone in this city.." she talked slow, "By taking down the parasite that lived in it.."

Scarlett opened her hand to revile the Black Widow Miraculous.

 "Widow's Miraculous?" Kaden asked, "What happened up there?"

 "Let's just say, I had a vision that showed more than what meets the eye and that Widow was not who she said she was." Scarlett looked up at the sky, she felt the cold concrete on her warm skin.

 "Where is Widow now?" Scarlett asked

As she said that, all four of them heard an elevator door open. All four of them looked in the direction of the noise and saw Reagan holding her bloody nose.

Reagan looked up to see them staring right at her.

 "Grab her." Scarlett snapped.

The three did what she said, they grabbed her as she tried to limp away.

Scarlett stood up slowly, her body ached but that didn't stop her.

Ladybug and Canis grabbed Reagan's arms and pulled them behind her back.

 "Skii?" Scarlett asked. Skii flew out of her backpack and flew in front of her.

 "Yes Scarlett?" He replied.

 "Please tell me you are recharged," Scarlett looked at him.

 "I am, you better be glad I packed extra seeds for me to munch on." Skii smiled.

 "I am very glad you did," Scarlett laughed slightly, "Skii, Wings Up!"

With a flash of light Scarlett had transformed into the one and only BlueJay.

BlueJay put the Black Widow Miraculous inside of the pocket of her belt as she walked over to Reagan then popped a hip.

 "Reagan Williams, becoming obsessed with power and control was where you went wrong." Scarlett continued, "Power and Control is was broke you."

Reagan looked up at BlueJay with a dirtiest look possible.

Police sirens were coming towards them from the distance. Scarlett stood tall and watched the police come swarming in.

 "Have fun in jail," Scarlett whispered with a smile.

Police officers took Reagan away as the press came swarming in.

Ayla came over with her phone at had to Ladybug, "Ladybug! How did you do it? How did you know Widow was behind all of this? How did you take her down?"

Ladybug smiled and looked at Ayla, "Well I didn't take her down. BlueJay did, she saved the city of Paris.. If she hadn't, this would be different. We'd all probably be dead if it wasn't for BlueJay.. She saved us."

Ladybug looked at BlueJay with a smile as BlueJay smiled back at her.

 "Hey Jay!" Scarlett heard for behind her.

Red Joey, Miss Mephitidee, Lady Emperor and Buckaneer came up form behind her.

 "We just wanted to say we were sorry," Miss Mephitidee said.

 "For everything.." Joey added.

 "I'd imagine you'd probably want our Miraculous back?" Buckaneer asked.

 "Keep them, you all deserve them. But I would like to ask a favor from all of you." BlueJay said with her voice smooth, "Next time I need your help, promise me you will be there to fight by my side."

All four of them nodded and smiled. They said their goodbyes and ran in opposite directions..

 

* * *

  
After about an hour of being questioned by the press; BlueJay, Sliver Canis, Ladybug and Chat Noir were together on a rooftop.

They were all having a great time together, filled with laugher and smiles.

Canis pulled BlueJay to the side, "I'm moving."

 "What?.. What do you mean your moving?.. Where are you moving to?" Scarlett was confused and scared.

 "Los Angeles," He said.

BlueJay looked at the ground and then back at him.

 "Come with me.." Canis voice sounded as if he was begging her to.

Los Angeles was the city her mother lived, where people knew her mother as LadyJay and Scarlett wanted to protect the city just like her mother did...

Scarlett looked over at Chat Noir, at Adrien. He was staring at them with his ears down.

 "I don't want to leave you, we can start over.. Would you come with us?" She asked Chat.

Chat walked over to her slowly as Canis backed away, giving them space.

 "Scar, I would love too but Paris needs me.. Ladybug needs me.. Hawk Moth is still out there. I want you do what's best for you.. I love her," Chat looked back at Ladybug that watched in the distance. Chat made sure she couldn't hear everything they said to each other, "I can't leave her, to me.. She's home. Just like Kaden's yours."

Scarlett looked at her cousin and nodded.

Adrien pulled her in to a hug, she hugged back, trying her best not to cry.. She knew it would be years before she would see him again, that's _if_  she sees him again. She closed her eyes and hugged harder as he did the same. Tears fell from her eyes.

He pulled away and looked at her. He gave a weak smile at her and whipped the tears away, trying his best not to claw her.

Chat looked up to see Silver Canis standing a ways behind her, "Take care of her for me."

Canis nodded without a word.

Scarlett turned around and walked to Kaden, he grabbed her hand. She looked at Adrien and saw Ladybug standing next to him.

 "Take care of him for me," she said with a small smile.

 "Will do," she replied.

They all looked at each other for a minute.

 "You ready?" Kaden asked.

Scarlett looked at Kaden and nodded. She was ready to leave, to start her new life.

She was going to miss Adrien. He was the only family she had, but now, she has Kaden. He was her new home.

And it was time for her to be _home_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> BLUEJAY WILL RETURN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's different but I think it has a good story to it!


End file.
